Only the Beginning
by love.devil.movies.baby
Summary: Peter Pevensie is in college and struggling with the typical angst of a person nearing adulthood. He also is dealing with his inability to return to Narnia. Somewhere amoung the trials and tribulations, he realizes that life in the real world isn't so bad
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my newest project. I loved the books as a kid, and the movies are pretty good as well, although I was disappointed that the second one strayed so far from the book (but Ben Barnes is hot, so I let it slide :) ). I appreciate reviews. I have a rough outlline of where I am going with this, but I'll keep my fingers crossed for good luck.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my imagination and the laptop on which I create this story, loosely based on the work of C.S. Lewis. I am poor, so please don't sue me.**

Peter Pevensie sat on the bed of his dormitory. The sun was just beginning to rise. He stood up and stretched, then turned and observed his roommate. He was sprawled unceremoniously on the bed across the room. He had kicked his blankets into a ball at his feet, allowing Peter full view of his boxer-clad form. Peter bit back a groan of disgust. The light shinning through the blinds created stripes of lights across the entire room, but his roommate didn't stir. Peter knew it would be hours before he would get up.

He took no pains to be quiet as he shuffled through his closet and drawers, pulling out clean clothes: a white dress shirt with a maroon sweater and black tie to go over it and jeans. He fumbled his way into the bathroom, pulled off his pajamas and stepped into the shower. The hot water caressed his face and relaxed his tight muscles. More importantly, it cleared his head. Peter was in that awkward stage between childhood and adulthood. The typical teenage angst was beginning to have more weight. Though Peter was a generally positive person, his first year in college had been rough.

In fact, it had all been rough for a few years now. He had smiled and been genuinely happy when Lucy and Edmund had recounted their adventures on the Dawn Treader, but it was hard to be cast out of that world. When Aslan had told him and Susan that they were too old to return it had crushed him. It was worse than finding out that Santa Clause wasn't real. Susan had shared his anguish for a while, but then had found a boy. She was now interested solely in rushing into adulthood. She had even began to forget about Narnia all together. If only he could find something to dull the pain.

Heaving a deep sigh, he turned off the faucet. A half hour later he emerged from the dormitory, shirt untucked and tie slightly askew. He was rushing now, already late for class. He began jogging, a slew of obscenities running through his mind. A group of boys crossed his past.

"Hey Pete!" The largest of the group, Mike Hunter, spoke, turning to the group behind him. "Running to class like a good schoolboy?" he jeered, while the rest of the group joined in as well. Peter pushed past them rudely.

"Maybe you should try it yourself. Perhaps then you would be less of a dumb ass."

The boys were shocked into silence by his rudeness. Peter didn't spare them a passing glance as he hurried off. He wasn't scared, quite the contrary. He had promised his family to stay out of fights, and he was determined to keep it, no matter how much he longed to knock that smug smile off Hunter's pretentious face. Besides, he risked losing his scholarship if he lingered. Hunter's group consisted of wealthy boys, people who's parents could pay for them to slack off. They had made his life hell since he had arrived, mainly due to the fact that Peter's good looks and humble personality had attracted his fair share of the girls Hunter was after. Not that Peter dated much. Girls were an enigma to him. He hadn't had a love connection with anyone. His pace quickened as he entered the English building and ran up the stairs, arriving just in time to squeeze into the back row unnoticed. He was apparently the last one to arrive, or so he thought. As he was hastily pulling his book from his bag the door to the classroom opened again. The contents of his bag fell everywhere as his book wrenched free. He bent down to pick up the paper and writing utensils strewn all over the floor. A brown hand reached down to help him. It had long, slim fingers, with each nail painted a deep shade of crimson. His gaze followed the hand which connected to an arm, then a torso, a neck, and finally, a face. A girl, tall for her sex, caramel colored and stunning, smiled at him as she handed his book back. He found himself blushing as he stuttered out a thanks. She nodded and slid past him to the only empty seat in the classroom, two seats down from him.

The lecture started without further interruption, but Peter could not concentrate. He took notes and listened without hearing and continually stole glances at the girl a few seats down. It was a miracle he had failed to notice her before. He blamed it on the size of the class, and the fact that he was normally thoroughly engrossed in the lecture. He would never make that mistake again. She was taking notes as well, her dark curls pulled back into a thick bun at the back of her head. Her eyes were alert and attentive as she listened. Sensing she was being watched, she turned her eyes toward Peter. He hastily looked away.

'Smooth,' he thought, 'way smooth Peter' and mentally kicked himself. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the girls lips pull back into a slow smile, her top lip forming a perfect cupids bow. He found himself blushing again. The lecture ended after what seemed like hours. The room burst into motion as students gathered up their notes and hastily shoved them into backpacks and messenger bags. The girl rose from her seat just as Peter did. She smiled at him again.

"Hello," she said.

For once, Peter was at loss for words.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I appreciate the reviews already, and I have made a slight change to chapter one. Thanks so much and continue reviewing please!!**

Peter blinked stupidly at her, mouth slightly open. The girl's smile did not falter as she simply asked,

"It's Peter Pevensie, isn't it?"

Peter's mind was desperately grasping for something to say. Realizing his mouth was hanging open, he snapped it shut. Unable to form coherent words, he settler on nodding. 'Come on Peter,' he mentally pep talked himself. 'You were a king, you can talk to a girl.'

The girl just continued smiling bemusedly and extended her hand.

"I'm Rachel. I've seen you in class before. You're normally answering all of the professors questions. So, English literature is your strong point then?"

Peter found his voice at last. "Yeah, I, um, actually want to be a writer. I find literature fascinating." He shook her hand.

"So," she began, "Do you have a partner for the project?"

Peter was confused, "What project?"

Rachel laughed. "The one he just assigned. I saw you taking notes. Did you already forget?"

Peter internally cursed himself for being so dense. "Oh, yeah, I was just--er, distracted today."

"I could see that." Her smile grew wider. "I ask because I was wondering if I could be your partner."

Peter attempted to regain some composure. "That would be fantastic. What were you thinking of doing the project on?"

"Oh, well, I'm not really sure. I was thinking maybe something involving Russian literature, since everyone else will probably stick to Shakespeare. What do you think?"

"That sounds like a possibility. Do you want to meet later to discuss it?"

"Sure, what time?"

"Any time after 5 is good for me. Where do you want to meet?"

"How about 5:30 in the south library?"

Peter smiled, "Alright, then it's a date." He immediately regretted phrasing it this way. Rachel appeared not to notice.

"A date it is then. Do you have class after this?"

He nodded. "It's all the way across campus. It's Calculus, my least favorite subject." He made a disgusted face jokingly.

"I have to go to the science building next door. Want to walk together partner?" Peter could scarcely believe his good luck. Ever the gentleman, he offered to carry her books. She protested at first, but eventually allowed him. They chatted lightly as they crossed campus, passing the group containing Hunter and the rest of the resident slackers.

Hunter looked up as they passed, eyes fixed on Rachel. He called to her, "Hey beautiful! What are you doing hanging out with Pevensie the school nerd? Come on over here and hang out with a real man!" His loyal flunkies wolf whistled. Rachel turned to them slowly. "No thanks boys," she crooned, "I've got more than enough man right here." She grabbed Peter's hand as she smiled at them, adding a little more swing to her hips. Peter took advantage of the opportunity to insult Hunter and also to get closer to Rachel by putting his arm over her shoulder. He flashed a grin at the Hunter's angry form and walked calmly off.

As soon as they were out of sight, Rachel burst into uncontrollable laughter. Peter joined in. Still giggling she sputtered out, "Oh, that was priceless, I've been waiting ages for an opportunity to wipe that grin off his pompous face."

She burst out laughing again. Peter continued laughing with her. Oh, he could tell he was going to like this girl.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here goes another chapter. Thank you to all who review. I appreciate it! I hope you all enjoy! I am going to try and bring in the other Pevensie siblings.**

Peter arrived back in his room later that afternoon. His roommate was up now, and consequently the room that had been semi clean this morning looked like it had just been through an air raid. Peter kicked aside a large pile of trash consisting of coke bottles, paper, food, and something that looked suspiciously like underwear. Peter wasn't a neat freak, but he didn't enjoy living in a cesspool of waste either. It figured that he got stuck with Steve Darton, the messiest boy on the face of the Earth, for a roommate. Steve was currently sitting on his bed, a bowl of cereal in hand, and still in his boxers. It was 1:15 in the afternoon.

"Geez, Steve, would it kill you to put some clothes on?" Or to clean your side? Or to go to class? Or to find a new roommate? Peter thought bitterly. He continued sliding Steve's ever growing mess over with his foot. He dropped his book bag on the bed and flopped down next to it.

"Oh yeah," Steve said between bites of cereal, milk dribbling down his chin. "You got a phone call."

"From who?"

Steve shrugged. "This lady brought in the message. Edward or Edwin or something like that…"

"Edmund?"

Steve didn't respond. He had reassumed his previous activity of slobbing cereal down his chest and reading what looked like comic books.

Peter watched in disgust for a fraction of a moment. Then he lifted himself off the bed and went down the hall to use the phone. He told the operator the familiar number, than waited patiently for it to connect. He heard a click then a "Hey there Peter."

"How are you Ed?"

"High school is getting irritating. Mom is running around fretting. Sue is being obnoxious and talking down to everyone else. Lu is the same old sweetheart. Nothing much new."

"Susan still trying to act older then?"

"Like I said, nothing much new. How about you? How's college life?"

"Steve is still a slob, classes are still rather dull."

"Same old, same old? Nothing new at all happen? You haven't met anyone?" Ed had an uncanny ability to sense when Peter wanted to tell him something. They had gotten over their issues many years ago and were now as close as brothers could be. Ed had a calming presense that counteracted Peter's more emotional temperment.

"I met a girl."

"Oh? When are you bringing her home for dinner?"

Peter laughed. "No time soon. We're partners for an English project."

"So you like her?"

"Who said that?"

"You did, when you didn't deny you wanted to bring her home for dinner."

"Shut up Ed."

"I'm just saying…"

Peter changed the subject., "When are you going to come out here and visit?"

"I was thinking sometime at the end of the month. Sound ok?"

"Yeah, I'll meet you at the train station."

"Lucy says hello. She also reports that Caspian says hello as well."

There was a beat of silence. Edmund spoke again. "Sorry Pete, I forgot."

"No, it's alright. Um…tell her to tell him hello if she sees him again."

The mention of Narnia effectively killed the conversation. "Hey, Ed, I have to go study. I'll call you later this week, ok?"

"Sure Pete. Hang in there."

"Will do."

"Bye"

"Tell the girls I love them."

"I will."

"Good bye."

The phone line went dead.


	4. Chapter 4

A week had passed since Rachel and Peter's first meeting in the library. It had been a good week for Peter. Rachel and him had been spending time together even when they weren't doing their project. She had a spontaneous personality and was often laughing. Their project was drawing to a close now. Today they were supposed to turn it in. Rachel was waiting for him near the English building. She smiled when she saw him. He loved her smile. It was even better when the smile was for him.

"Hey Pete! Are you ready for today?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." He pulled out their report. "I'm glad this is over with. Let's turn this thing in."

"Me too. Except we won't get to spend that much time together anymore." Peter was taken aback by Rachel's comment. Was she flirting with him?

"Who says that? If you want to spend time with me just say the word."

"And what word would that be?" She was smiling slyly at him. Peter couldn't find words to respond. He should say something witty. Dang it, why couldn't he think of anything? Realizing it was too late to respond, he looked at his watch.

"We should, um, we should go inside." Rachel's smile faltered and she looked down for a moment. She quickly regained her composure and nodded.

"Yes, we should." She turned and walked through the door without another glance. She remained silent as they turned in their report and sat down. Though they were sitting next to each other, she did not speak or smile, or even glance at him. Peter made several attempts to establish eye contact, but she repeatedly avoided his gaze. Peter struggled for a moment. He couldn't figure out what was wrong. She had been so happy this morning. What went wrong? He recounted the morning in his mind. She had been happy up until--

It hit him hard. She _had _been trying to flirt with him! He realized that she had interpreted his inability to form intelligent thoughts around her as a rejection. He couldn't let her think that. He had to make it better. At this rate it wasn't going to be any time soon unless….

He ripped a corner off of the paper he was taking notes on and hastily scrawled a note. He slid it across his notebook toward her.

'_I'm sorry that I am such an idiot. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. You just do that to me.'_

She read that note quickly, and her eyebrows furrowed together. She flipped the paper over and hastily wrote a note of her own.

'_What makes you think you hurt my feelings?! And what are you talking about?!'_

Peter read what she wrote. He had to fix this. Ripping a new piece from his notebook, he wrote back.

'_You have every right to be mad at me. I just mean that what you said earlier…about seeing each other more often? I wanted to say something but I couldn't. I can't say anything witty or intelligent around you.'_

He slid the note over to her. She read it, but this time her facial expression softened.

'_Why not? Do I make you nervous? Why?'_

Peter ripped out a new piece.

'_Because I like you. I really, really like you. I want to see more of you, outside of English. Would you like to go out? On a date?'_

There it was, he put himself out on the chopping block. He slid the paper over to Rachel quickly, before he chickened out. Rachel pulled the paper toward her just as the professor dismissed the class. As their peers packed up their belongings and started to leave, Peter watched her eyes skim over his note. She looked up at him, the first eye contact in an hour. She began picking up her things slowly, leaving Peter writhing in absolute agony. When she had finished, she looked down at him.

"Walk me to my next class?"

Peter nodded. He was nearly shaking. They left the classroom. As they passed through the doors, Rachel spun and looked him in the eye.

"Did you mean it?"

Peter knew instantly what she was talking about. "I did."

Her face split into a smile. "Dinner, and a movie?"

Peter took her books from her arms. "Sounds great." Rachel threw herself into his arms, knocking both of their books to the ground. Peter couldn't have cared less. He returned her hug, and on impulse kissed the top of her dark curls.

"7 o'clock of Friday sound good?"

"It sounds great."

After walking Rachel to class, Peter returned to his room. Steve's mess had now expanded to his side of the room, and a bunch of Steve's friends were situated all over the room. Peter didn't care. His mind was racing a mile a minute. He barely noticed his guests as he nearly skipped (in the most masculine way possible) down the hall and to the phone. He needed girl advice on where to take Rachel. He needed Susan.

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews! Please continue!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks so much for reviewing! Please continue! Also, the Susan in my story is more like the Susan in the books. So I apoligize to all the people who love her character so much. **

Back at the Pevensie home the phone was ringing. Mrs. Pevensie was out on errands and Edmund had met some of his friends at the park to play rugby. Only Susan and Lucy were left at home. Lucy had lately found Susan rather insufferable. Ever since she had left Narnia for the last time, Susan had changed. Peter and Edmund told Lucy that it was just her way of dealing with it. Lucy didn't agree. The boys didn't have to spend nearly as much time with her. Peter was sad, but he would still talk about Narnia. Susan brushed it off completely, and had even began referring to Narnia as "a silly childhood game." Lucy was near her breaking point.

She was situated in her room, and listening to the phone ring and counting down the seconds until Susan ordered her to answer it. '5, 4, 3, 2, 1...' she mentally recited. Like clockwork she heard Susan's voice call out, "Lucy, do be a dear and answer the phone! And answer it like a proper lady for once!"

Lucy sighed. Knowing arguing was pointless, she heaved herself off of her bed, sat her book down and went to the phone.

"Pevensie residence, Lucy speaking."

"Geez Lu, when did you get all proper?"

"Peter!" she squealed into the phone, all manners forgotten.

On the other line she heard her brother chuckle. "That's more like it Lu."

"How are you Pete?" Lucy hadn't heard from him in a week or two. Truth was, she missed her eldest brother terribly.

"Pretty good Lu. Actually, I'm fantastic."

It was good to hear this. Peter put up his customary front, but she knew leaving Narnia had hurt him. He always felt like he needed to disguise his feelings for the good of his siblings. Though she appreciated Peter being the rock of the family, she knew he needed some time for himself.

"Really? What brought about that fabulous mood swing?"

"Nothing you need to worry about Miss Lu."

"Oh!! A girl! Tell me about her!" Lucy sat on the ground with the phone between her folded legs.

Peter laughed, "How did you know?"

"Duh, only girls can make people that happy."

Peter's laughter grew, causing Lucy to smile. "Very true Lu. Very True. Alright then, yes I have met a girl."

"What's she like? When are you going on a date? Is she nice? When do we meet her?" She fired questions in rapid succession.

"Whoa, whoa Lu. Slow down! Her name is Rachel, she is the sweetest, funniest girl I know. We're going out Friday, and I suppose if it goes well you will meet her. I know you'll like her."

"Aww…Pete! Good for you! Where are you taking her?"

"That's actually why I called. Do you know where Su is?"

Lucy scowled. "Doing something too important to come to the phone I suspect."

"Don't be like that Lu. Bitterness doesn't suit you."

"Sorry Pete, but she really has been intolerable lately. She probably will tell you to take Rachel to some fancy boring restaurant."

"And you don't think that is a good idea?"

"No, if Rachel is a funny person, you should take her somewhere fun. Like a carnival."

Peter contemplated that for a moment. "That's actually a good idea Lu."

"You should know by now that I am full of them."

They laughed together for a moment. In the middle of their laughter, Susan waltzed into the room.

"Lucy, who is on the phone? And why are you sitting on the ground like that?"

"Relax Su. It's just Peter. No need to roll out the red carpet."

"Hey!" she heard Peter protest on the phone.

"Sorry Pete," she giggled.

"Well," Susan held out her hand, "let me speak to him."

"Don't trouble yourself to say please or anything" Lucy mumbled. "Hey Pete? Su wants to speak to you."

"Alright Lu, thanks for the suggestion. Take care of yourself."

Before Lucy could reply, Susan had seized the phone and moved to the couch with it.

"Hello Peter."

"Hi there Su. How are you?"

"Fantastic, Gregory has just bought me a gold necklace." Gregory was Susan's boyfriend. He was wealthy and frankly a boring and dry person, but the Pevensie siblings tolerated him for Su. Unfortunately, he was the topic of most of Su's conversation. Now Peter was unable to get in a word edge wise and Susan launched into a lengthy monologue of the last date she had been on with him. Just as Lucy predicted, Susan's ideal date seemed to involve boring dinners and expensive presents. Peter could afford neither.

After nearly ten minutes, Susan remembered her brother on the other end of the phone. "How are you Peter?"

"I-I'm great." At that moment he decided not to tell Susan just yet. "I'm just busy with school."

"Well keep your studies up. It's important to obtain an education to further your station in life."

Irritated that his little sister was talking down to him, especially about something that was unbearably obvious, Peter decided to cut the conversation short.

"I will Su. And you, take it easy. Don't rush to be grown up."

Susan huffed haughtily. "Alright Peter. I shall talk to you later."

With that she hung up the phone. Lucy scowled at her. "What?" she asked.

Rolling her eyes, she left the room.


	6. Chapter 6

It was Friday. Peter stood in front of his mirror scrutinizing himself. He had never stressed so much over clothing in his entire life. Normally whatever was at the top of his drawer or the closest thing hanging in his closet was what he wore. Now he was at loss for what to put on. He needed to be casual; they were going somewhere where a suit would be impractical. But he didn't want to look like a bum either. He sighed. He was over thinking this. Pulling off the shirt he was wearing and tossing it into a rather large pile, he went to his closet, and pulled out a regular white dress shirt. He pulled it on, leaving the top two buttons undone. He unbuttoned the cuffs and folded them back, pushing them up to his forearms. He stared at his ties for a second, then he decided that his shirt would look weird without one. He picked a simple black one, lopped it around his neck and left it a little loose.

He looked at his reflection again. He quickly decided he would have to do, before he got too critical again. He smoothed his hair down, tucked his shirt tails into his jeans and put his wallet in his pocket after checking (for the fifth time) that he had the money and the tickets. Right as he was picking up the single red rose he had bought for Rachel, Steve lumbered in. He took a long, hard look at Peter, then the rose.

"You going on a date?"

Peter began moving toward the door. "Yeah."

Steve spoke again, "Where are you taking her?"

'It figures,' Peter thought, 'that he wants to talk when I am trying to go out.' But he answered anyway.

"You know the boardwalk, by the beach?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I'm taking her there."

"Oh cool." Steve seemed to be debating saying something. Peter looked at him expectantly. After a moment, Peter decided Steve was done talking. He grabbed his keys and started heading toward the door.

"Well, see you later…" Steve interrupted him.

"Hey Pete? Make sure you take her on a lot of rides where you can sit close. But don't take her into that Tunnel of Love, or whatever it's called, unless she suggests it. My mom says girls hate when guys do that."

Peter was shocked that Steve had said more than a sentence to him, and that it had actually been helpful.

"Thanks Steve, I never would have thought of that."

Steve looked bashful, "No problem, I just figured I'd say that…" he trailed off, "well, have a good time. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Peter laughed, "Thanks man." Steve nodded then went into the bathroom. Their bonding moment had clearly left him uncomfortable. Still bewildered, Peter headed out of his room. The second he had left his dormitory, he became nervous. He wondered what Rachel looked like tonight. Was she nervous too? What if she was like Susan, and wanted to go to fancy places and receive expensive gifts? He needed to calm down before he started sweating. 'It will be fine,' he told himself. 'She likes you, she said yes.' he kept up his mental pep talk as he walked across campus to the girls dormitory. A gaggle of girls was stationed in front of it, watching people coming and going. He wasn't the only boy coming to pick up a date, he noticed. The girls in a group were clearly scrutinizing the boys and their dates. When Peter walked by, they became eerily silent. The moment he had passed, they burst into giggles and whispers. 'Well, I guess I look ok,' he thought.

Rachel was supposed to meet him in a few minutes. He waited nervously, blocking out the sound of the girls behind him. To his disgust he saw Hunter arrive. Hunter spotted him and made his way over with a predators gleam in his eye.

"Hey Pete, what you waiting for out here? Hoping some girl will get stood up by her date so you can swoop in? Or maybe you're just hungry for my sloppy seconds."

Peter couldn't understand how anyone could be so disgusting. He decided he wouldn't justify Hunter with a response.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue? Or are you just scared?" he pushed Peter.

"Don't," Peter warned between clinched teeth. His hand had balled themselves into fists.

"Or what?" Hunter pushed him again.

Peter was near his boiling point. "I said don't." He wad trying so hard not to hit Hunter.

"What are you gonna do about it? Huh?" Before he could push Peter again, he felt a fist connect with his face. Spectators heard the sickening crunch of bone meeting bone. Blood gushed from Hunter's face. His hands went up to shield from any more blows. He was too late. One hit was all Peter needed.

"I said don't," Peter repeated. Hunter was bent over on the ground cradling his face in his hands. Peter bent over. "I'm sick of you messing with me. I didn't want to hit you, but you can expect the same thing every time you say something stupid to me in the future. I didn't do anything to you. Stop messing with me."

He pulled a handkerchief out of his back pocket and tossed it next to Hunter. "Clean yourself up before your date gets out here."

Hunter stood up, picking the cloth up as he did so. He slowly wiped his face off, eyes fixed on Peter.

"You're tougher than I thought Pevensie." His tone had a strange hint of admiration. Peter shrugged.

He turned back to the dorms where Rachel and a few other girls had just emerged. Her bright smile faltered a bit as she took in her surroundings. One of the giggling group of girls immediately burst forward.

"Holy crap Rachel! You're date just decked Mike Hunter!" Peter had the good grace to look embarrassed.

Rachel didn't need to look for confirmation. Hunter had blood smeared across his face and looked sheepish. Rachel brushed it off. She walked to Peter and grabbed his hand.

"Ready she asked?" Peter nodded. They began walking off, leaving a pack of gossiping people in their wake.

Once they were further away, Rachel asked, "So where are we going?"

"You're not mad that I got in a fight?"

"Not really, from what I hear, Hunter had it coming. At least you're not the one bleeding. I think you ruined Kristen's date." She laughed. "So, you never answered me. Where are we going?"

Peter looked over at her. She looked gorgeous. He hadn't told her where he was taking her, but he had told her not to dress too formal. She was wearing dark blue jeans that looked tailored to her ever curve. She was in a red blouse and the top buttons were open just enough to show a hint of chocolate colored skin. Her hair was down and the curls were framing her face beautifully. She was smiling at him. Her smile sent warmth shooting through his body. He remembered the rose he had for her. The stem had broken in the middle. He snapped it off, and tucked the rose behind her ear. It contrasted beautifully with the darkness of her hair. Her smile brightened.

He leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips. They were soft and cool. She leaned in closer to him and he wrapped his arms around her waist. Her arms went up to his shoulders as she allowed him to deepen the kiss. The kiss was over entirely too soon for Peter. Rachel leaned her head against his shoulder, relaxing into his body.

"You never answered my question," she whispered.

"It's a surprise." Peter pulled back and looked at her. "Come on," he said grabbing her hand, "Let's find out what it is."

**A/N: That was a little longer than the other chapeters, but when inspiration strikes, I just have to keep going. Thanks so much for the reviews! Please continue! P.S. I realize that low rise jeans did not exist in this time period, but you can still fill out jeans nicely. They had some cute capris in that era. I checked. ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

Peter held Rachel's hand as he steered her down the road and toward their destination. It had taken a cab and a trolley to get where they were now. The salty sea air was beginning to tingle his nose. He was slightly rushing, it was near sunset. If they didn't get there soon, his master plan would be ruined. Rachel was content to take her time as she strolled leisurely. More than once Peter had to pull her along.

On his last attempt, she questioned him, "What's the rush? The beach isn't going anywhere." She grinned slyly.

"Who said we are going to the beach?" He jostled her ahead.

She looked confused. "Where else could it be? I can smell the ocean; I can hear the seagulls--"

"Just trust me. And walk faster," he added. "I promise it'll be worth it."

Rachel complied. As they were turning the corner where their destination lay, he turned to her.

"Cover your eyes. Please." Rachel stared at him for a moment. His smile was widening by the second.

"Come on, Peter, tell me what the surprise is," She was super excited now.

"I will, but only if you close your eyes. Please Rachel?" He was giving her the puppy dog eyes now. She snapped her eyes shut, loathe to stop looking at him. Everything about him enticed her. She drank in his appearance, the sound of his voice, the way his eyes sparkled mischievously. She was smitten, no doubt about it.

She felt his warm hands grasp hers, easily covering them.

"Alright," she could practically hear him smiling. "Walk with me."

She felt herself being pulled forward. Her steps were cautious at first, but she sped up when she felt him slide behind her, steering her body by her shoulders. Soon another smell mingled with the scent of the ocean. Her ears picked up a orchestra of sounds: laughter and music as well as bells ringing and children playing.

"Are you ready?" his lips grazed her ear as he whispered, sending a tingle coursing through her entire being. She nodded.

"Open your eyes." She was not disappointed. Sprawled out in front of her was what looked like an amusement park. She could hear the rushing of a wooden roller coaster. Carnival workers in all colors, shapes and sizes enticed visitors to prove their strength or test their luck. In the center of it all was an enormous Ferris Wheel. It's lights glowed and flashed different colors as it spun slowly, facing outward toward the horizon. The whole thing was set on a boardwalk over the water. Her mouth fell open.

"Do you like it?" Peter studied her reaction.

She gazed at it for a moment more. "I have never been anywhere like this before. Peter, wow, I can't believe you thought of this! This is…this is amazing." She hugged him tight.

"Have you ever rode a Ferris Wheel before?" She shook her head.

"Good, that is our first stop." He took her hand in his and led her into the park. He produced two tickets from his pocket. "I bought them earlier this week," he explained. Rachel was positively beaming. They made their way toward the Ferris Wheel. The sights and sounds were driving her wild. She paused to look at everything. Peter, who was watching her intently, laughed.

"Don't worry Rachel, we'll do that all later. Come on, I'll race you there!" With that he took off.

"No fair!" Rachel protested, running after him. 'He is fast,' she thought. 'To bad I ran track.' She added an extra burst of speed, rapidly gaining on him. As she was nearly about to pass him, he spun around and grabbed her around the waist, literally sweeping her off her feet. He planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Hey, you just did that so I wouldn't beat you!"

"Yeah," he admitted. "What would the guys say if they knew my date was as fast a runner as me?"

She laughed. "I do believe that I am faster, good sir." She stuck out her tongue.

"Keep telling yourself that, darling. Whatever makes you happy." His use of such a romantic pet name sent her heart racing faster than running did. He seemed not to notice as they stood in line, waiting to be let on. He held her hand casually, as if it were a thing that they did everyday. The pressure of his hand was comforting. He lifted their joined hands up and casually inspected hers, letting his thumb run over her fingers and across her palm. Slowly, he brought it to his lips and brushed a kiss on it. She was blushing furiously, something hard to do with her complexion. He smiled at her and pulled her closer just as they were allowed onto the Ferris Wheel,

"Perfect timing," he remarked. She looked at him questionably. When he didn't respond, she asked,

"More secrets?"

"This is the last one, I promise." He helped her into the their car. He slid in next to her and she relished in the warm feel of his body pressed close to hers. He took her hand again, smiling at her.

"Are you ready?" She nodded. The Wheel began to rotate, moving them higher until they were at the top. The view was spectacular. The sun was setting, casting an orange and pink glow all around them. She watched its reflection dance across the waves and felt the cool ocean breeze brush her face. It was perfectly romantic.

"Did you plan this?" She looked up, stunned, at Peter.

He nodded. "Down to the last detail."

"And what was that?" she asked.

"This." he leaned down and kissed her.

Hours later, they arrived back on campus. It was late now, and she was just ten minutes short of her dorms midnight curfew. She clutched a large stuffed bear in her arms, and was giddy all over from entirely too perfect of a date. She and Peter paused at the door to her dorms.

"Peter, that was absolutely amazing. I had so much fun."

She could barely make out his smile in the darkness. "I'm glad. That was my goal. I had fun too."

She lifted herself up onto her toes and brushed her lips against his. He pulled her in, restricted by the large stuffed animal between them. Their kiss was slow and sweet. When she pulled away she was flushed from head to toe. A group of girls approached.

"Hey Rachel!" one yelled. "Better get inside, before you get in trouble for missing curfew!"

The girls hurried through the doors. Rachel turned back to Peter.

"Well," she said slowly, "goodnight Pete." She walked slowly to the doors, throwing him a backwards glance and a small smile before she disappeared inside of them.

Peter walked to his room in a state of nirvana. It had gone perfectly, better than he could have possibly anticipated. He fiddled with his keys before letting himself into his room, his mind replaying every detail of the night: The warmness of her body, the softness of her lips, the way her eyes sparkled as she laughed and raced around the park with him. When he stepped through his doorway, he was greeted by Steve.

"Date go well?"

"You have no idea…"

**A/N: I know it is a but longer, but I got carried away. I hope you all like reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please continue reviewing!!**


	8. Chapter 8

Rachel was laying on her bed hugging her teddy bear. She buried her face in the softness of its fur and breathed in. She noticed that the fur had a hint of Peter's cologne. It reminded her of him; everything reminded her of Peter. The girls in her dorm had interrogated her about her date and rewarded Peter the coveted title of nicest guy on campus. As a result, several girls had already made passes at him. Rachel had worried at first, but it could not be clearer that Peter had eyes only for her. It had been two weeks since their date. Rachel couldn't stop thinking about him. The past four weeks had been a blissful blur. Her world revolved around Peter. Truth be told, it frightened her. She didn't like being out of control of any situation, and Peter put her out of control. She giggled incessantly when she was around him, she smiled all the time, and missed him when he wasn't around. No one had ever commanded her emotions like that. She was glad Peter was a sweet guy. She knew if things went sour now, she would be hurt badly. She sighed. She was spending too much time thinking about him.

Her roommate was napping peacefully across the room. She should sleep too, but she wasn't tired. It was Friday anyway and it was only 7 o' clock. She had nothing to do the next day. She heard a tap on her window. She bolted up right, eyes locked across the room, listening intently. It happened again, but this time she saw the pebble bounce off of the glass pane. She stood up and walked over to it. Through the frosted glass, she could just make out Peter's silhouette. Her dorm posed the inconvenience of not allowing boys inside. Peter had obviously found the loop hole. She slid the window open and leaned out. Peter was waving at her.

"What are you doing?" she whispered loudly.

"Want to come with me to the train station?" he was speaking rather loudly. She put her finger to her lips and shushed him.

"Sorry," he whispered. 'Do you want to come?" Rachel remembered that his brother was supposed to be coming to visit him this weekend. She was flattered to be asked to go pick him up. She did wonder why he was asking her. To her knowledge, guys did not rush to let girls meet the family. She decided to agree anyway.

"Sure," she nodded.

"Grab some clothes," he whispered loudly. "And put some spare clothes in a bag." She decided not to question him. She nodded again before blowing him a kiss.

"Five minutes," she mouthed back.

She silently changed into a dark gold summer dress made out of cotton and packed a blouse into her bag. As an afterthought she added some deodorant and perfume. She paused again, then packed a toothbrush and tennis shoes into the bag as well. A minute later she was outside walking quickly towards Peter. He was smiling and also had a bag. She folded herself into his arms, and leaned up to kiss him.

"Ready?" He asked after a moment. She was beautiful, he thought, inside and out. He had been raving about her to his family for the past few weeks, and they had insisted that he bring her home for dinner. It seemed soon, they had barely been dating for a month. He had decided that he didn't care. He wanted her to meet his family.

"Where are we off to captain?" she asked as they crossed the lawn.

"Do you want to meet my family?"

"Of course! Are they here?"

He smiled. "No, but if you want to meet them, it is only a half hour train ride and a ten minute cab ride."

"To your house?"

"We don't have to--"

"I can't wait. I would love to meet your family." She squeezed his hand gently. Peter leaned down to kiss her forehead. Ten minutes later they were at the train station. As the bright red engine pulled into the stop, he was reminded of his several trips to Narnia. He was surprised to find that the pang of pain didn't come. He suspected that Rachel's hand in his distracted him from being sad. In fact, he found it impossible to be down around her. Narnia was finally passing into the realm of a pleasant memory.

The Pevensie household was in chaos. Mrs. Pevensie was running around dusting nonexistent dust and straightening perfectly straight tablecloths. Lucy was setting the table with the good silverware. Susan was taking food out of the oven and Edmund was being shooed out of the kitchen by all three of them. He had mowed the lawn and clipped the hedges that morning, and after helping with the indoor chores, he found himself with nothing to do. Susan streaked past him as she sprinted up the stairs for a final primping before Peter arrived. He didn't understand the big to do over Peter coming home. Lucy, Susan and his mother thought differently. Of course, Gregory was coming as well. They were all excited beyond reason.

"All right," his mother announced. "They should be here at any moment. Su!" She shouted up the stairs. "Are you nearly ready?"

"Coming!" The response was punctuated by Susan stomping down the staircase. She was decked out in gaudy jewelry and her hair was pulled back into a severe looking bun. Edmund inwardly sighed, he hated this new Susan. He wanted just plain Su again.

"Lucy, are you ready?" his mother continued. Lucy emerged out of the kitchen nodding. She was wearing a light green dress and her hair in ribbons.

Mrs. Pevensie turned to Edmund. "You look handsome darling."

"You look lovely too mom." She smiled at him as she checked the grandfather clock on the wall. "Peter should be here so--"

The doorbell rang.

**A/N: A bit of a cliff hanger I know, but I promise I will update soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

Rachel and Peter were walking up the path to his house. Peter was explaining to her that during the Second World War, the house had all but been destroyed in the air raids. Most of their pictures, keepsakes and heirlooms were gone. Only what was in the bomb shelter had been preserved, including his parents wedding photo and a picture of his father. He explained that he had never returned from war. His eyes had begun to water as he mentioned this, but he quickly blinked the tears away. They had rebuilt the house in the same spot.

He quickly explained his siblings to her. Susan was a year younger than him and was 17 years old. She was a senior in high school. Edmund was the next eldest and was a 15-year-old sophomore in high school. Lucy was the youngest, he explained. She was 12 years old and was in the seventh grade.

Rachel took all the details in. The home was beautiful and simple. The windows were shuttered and there were flower boxes full of orange and yellow wildflowers. They walked up the path to the door and Peter knocked. Rachel suddenly became nervous. What if is family did not like her? What would she do then? He seemed so close to his family. Without their approval, she doubted she would be with Peter much longer. She squirmed, and suddenly wished she had chose a more formal outfit.

Peter noticed her discomfort. He massaged her hand. "It's just a informal dinner," he said. "No pressure."

She smiled weakly. Her stomach was doing back flips. After a brief moment, the door opened. Standing in the doorway was what had to be Peter's mother. She noticed immediately that she had the same kind eyes as Peter. They sparkled blue at the sight of her son.

"Peter!" she exclaimed, opening her arms to envelope her eldest son in a hug.

"Hello mother." Peter was nearly a foot taller than his mother. She had light brown hair that was curled at the ends. Though her eyes sparkled with youth, her face was lined in a way that suggested that life had not been easy recently. Rachel instantly liked her. Mrs. Pevensie turned her eyes toward Rachel.

"This must be Rachel," she smiled. "How are you dear?" Rachel stepped forward and received a hug as well.

"It's lovely to meet you Mrs. Pevensie." Her nervousness began to dissolve.

"Well, you can't stand on the doorstep all evening. Come in dears." Mrs. Pevensie welcomed them into the house. Rachel watched a green blur streak past the mother and smash into her boyfriend.

"Peter!" it exclaimed.

"Hey Lu!" Peter crushed his littlest sister in a hug. "I want you to meet someone."

Lucy pulled away from her brother and snapped to attention in front of Rachel.

"Hello, I've heard so much about you. I'm Lucy by the way." she shook Rachel's hand enthusiastically. She launched into a mile a minute speech. "Peter talks about you all the time. He said you were quite pretty. That really didn't do you justice, I think. He also said-"

"Slow down Lu, don't scare her away." The voice was coming from what Rachel assumed was Peter's brother Edmund. He shared Peter's handsome features as well, but his were younger and darker. The blonde of Peter's hair and the blue of his eyes had melted into black tresses and dark brown irises. He smiled at her as he walked into the room.

"Hello Rachel, I'm Edmund. You can call me Ed. I see you have already been subjected to Lu's interrogation." Rachel shook his hand warmly. "Hi there Pete." The brothers hugged. It was obvious to Rachel that they shared a close bond. She was moved by this knowledge.

"Well," Mrs. Pevensie said, "that nearly everyone. Where is Susan?"

"I'm here." Susan came down the stairs. Rachel was struck by how pretty she was. She suddenly felt very underdressed.

Susan swept towards her. "I'm Susan, it's a pleasure to meet you." Rachel shook her hand. The nervousness had returned. "My boyfriend Gregory will be joining us tonight as well."

"Oh," Rachel stammered, "how lovely." Peter smiled encouragingly at her.

"I love your dress Rach!" Lucy exclaimed, ending the awkward tension.

"Way to give her a nickname already Lu." Edmund chuckled.

"It means she likes you," Peter whispered in her ear.

Susan stood nearby watching the exchange between her older brother and his girlfriend. She was rather pretty, she decided, but also quite unique. Where Susan was classically British beautiful, Rachel was not. Her curly hair and dark skin set her apart. She noticed that her brother had not stopped smiling since he had arrived. She was happy for him. She decided that anyone who could make Peter smile like that was worth keeping around for a while. She became anxious, where was Gregory? There was a second knock at the door. Susan exhaled a sigh of relief.

Peter turned and opened the door. Gregory stepped inside the house. The Pevensie family had already been exposed to Gregory, but he insisted on making formal introductions anyway. Rachel looked rather bemused by his formalness. He was dressed in a suit. He was handsome enough with his tall frame and dark brown hair, but he carried a snobbish sort of presence that was off putting among the friendly Pevensies.

Peter took in his sisters boyfriend carefully. He tolerated him as long as he made Su happy, but truth was he was waiting for him to slip up. He and Edmund had an unspoken agreement that if Gregory put one toe out of line, they would personally remove him. He and Ed watched Gregory approach Su and plant a chaste kiss on her cheek. He produced a small velvet box out of nowhere.

"Pearls for my Pearl." Edmund rolled his eyes and Lucy mimed gagging behind Susan's back. Rachel choked down her giggle and Peter cleverly changed his laughter into a coughing fit. Mrs. Pevensie shot her children a warning look.

"Well," she said, after watching Susan gasp over her present. "Shall we eat?"

The family and their visitors made their way into the dining room.

**A/N: I'm still going strong! Thank you all so much for the reviews! Please continue!**


	10. Chapter 10

Peter led Rachel into his family's dining room. The table was set with beautiful china and brass candle holders complete with peach colored candles. In the middle of the table was a large roast. Around it were various vegetables and side dishes. Rachel's mouth began to water; it all smelled so delicious.

In no time at all the family was situated around the table. It was a tad bit crowded, but Rachel felt comfortable. The family did not appear to be bothered at all by the closeness. Gregory shifted in his seat. Susan reached down and squeezed his hand comfortingly. He pulled his hand away. He was not a big fan of public displays of affection. Truth be told, he wasn't a fan of showing physical affection at any time, not even holding hands.

Susan sighed, and turned her eyes across the table to her brother and his girlfriend. Their foreheads were touching as Peter whispered something to Rachel. Her smile was wide, and from the look of their body positions, they were most certainly holding hands. Edmund, who was situated next to Peter was pointedly avoiding looking at the happy couple. He found his brothers mushy behavior embarrassing. Lucy was stealing dreamy glances at the two of them. Mrs. Pevensie smiled at both couples.

"Peter dear," she asked. "Would you please say grace?"

The family immediately bowed their heads. Rachel followed suite. Her family was religious as well. It was nice to be praying with a group again. Her father was part of the American Air force. As a result she and her siblings had moved a lot as children. When the war had ended, and her father had been honorably discharged, her family had settled in England. As Black people, England was an easier place to live. She reflected that if she was in her native country Peter and her could certainly not date. It was a sobering thought. America had a long way to go. She thought about her family, she had not seen her siblings in a long time. She missed her them. It was nice to be sitting around a table with a family.

As Peter prayed, Gregory watched the family. His parents had never been religious and the idea of praying was foreign to him. He also was uncomfortable being so closely seated to others. He was an only child and he normally sat at one end of a very large, and very empty table.

Peter finished grace, and the family dug in. As the steaming platters of food were passed around, the family broke into conversation. Peter recounted his college experience so far, while Edmund talked about how well his rugby team was doing. Susan spoke about some classmates and Lucy interjected with question after question while Mrs. Pevensie commented on all her children were saying. Rachel took it all in. All of the voices around the table overlapped. Rachel found that sound rather enjoyable.

Gregory did not. The incessant barrage of questions firing from his girlfriend's little sister was causing him to develop a migraine. He also found Edmund's talk of sports dull. He was not a fan of physical activity.

"Speaking of sports, we are going to have to play Cricket before I leave. It's been a while since I've seen you play Su. Still any good?" Peter asked his sister while heaping a pile of mashed potatoes onto is plate.

Gregory turned to Susan, "You never told me that you played sports."

Susan looked embarrassed. "I used to play, when we were children."

Edmund interrupted. "Don't be ashamed Su. You're the best cricket player of the family."

"Yeah," Lucy added. "Own up to it. Besides, we're still young enough to run around outside."

"You should all play." Mrs. Pevensie agreed. "Gregory, Rachel, do you play?"

Rachel paused from cutting her meat to answer. "Honestly, I have never played Cricket. I was pretty good at softball when I was younger though."

Gregory shrugged. "I never played as a child. My parents generally disapprove anything that distracts me from my studies."

"Well," Peter said. "it's settled then. We'll have to teach Rachel and Gregory the sport after dinner." He and Edmund exchanged glances when they saw Gregory's worried facial expression. This was the perfect excuse to rough up the pretty boy. Rachel noticed their glance.

"Be good," she whispered to Peter. He simply smiled.

"Not a chance," he whispered back.

"So Rachel, tell us about yourself," Mrs. Pevensie said.

"Yes, please do! We already know Gregory." Lucy sat up.

"Oh, well what do you want me to tell? I'm American, but I have been living in England for about five years now. My parents live in the countryside with my siblings. I'm the oldest of six."

"So you have a big family as well then?" Edmund asked. "Do you like it?"

"I wouldn't trade it for the world. We are very close. They are supposed to come visit me soon. You will have to meet them when they come."

"That would be great!" Lucy exclaimed. The rest of the dinner, they traded family stories. Rachel learned that Peter had once tried to fly by leaping off of the roof and had broken his arm. She also learned that Edmund and Peter had gotten into all sorts of trouble last summer when they had broken the window of a next door neighbor during a particularly intense game of Rugby. Even Susan spoke up, telling a story about the first time they had ever been to the beach and how she and Lucy had been pummeled by the waves while looking for shells. Rachel laughed along with the family.

The only one who remained silent was Gregory.

"All right," Edmund announced after the table had been cleared and the dishes were washed and in the rack drying, "Ten minutes to change, then I'll see you guys down here."

There was a flurry of motion as everyone, Susan included, rushed up the stairs to change. Gregory and Rachel stood uncertainly at the bottom of the stairs.

"Peter?"

"Yeah?" he called from the top of the staircase.

"I didn't bring clothes to play Cricket in."

"Nor did I," added Gregory.

"No problem, Su will let you borrow some. And Gregory, come with me, I'll get you something."

Susan beckoned Rachel to the room she shared with Lucy. Lucy had already shed her dress and was pulling on shorts and a play shirt.

"Are you ready Rachel?" Lucy asked excitedly. Rachel smiled at her. She was already fond of this little girl.

"Sure am. Are you going to be on my team?" Lucy grinned.

"That would be awesome! Susan is so good, just watch!" Lucy looked at her sister with pride.

Susan smiled slightly. "We'll see Lu, it's been a while." She handed Rachel a small stack of clothing. "We'll just change with our backs to one another. Fair?"

Rachel accepted. "Thanks so much for all this. Just don't make me look too bad on the field. I'm trying to impress your brother," she joked.

Lucy giggled and Susan grinned. "I don't think you need to worry about that," the sisters said at the same time. Soon all of them were giggling. By the time they emerged from the room, they were all three giddy with excitement.

**A/N: little longer than normal. The next chapter is coming soon, I promise. It will be more like part two of this chapter. Thanks so much for the reviews! ****J**


	11. Chapter 11

Peter, Gregory and Edmund were in the room that Peter and Edmund shared when Peter was home. Gregory was extremely uncomfortable being alone with the two of them. He knew that brothers in general were less than friendly to their sister's boyfriends. He expected them to be the same. But both of the brothers were polite as pie.

"Here's a shirt Greg, Peter is a little bigger than you, use mine."

"And here are some pants Greg," Peter added, handing him a pair.

"Thank you" Gregory nodded, "and it's Gregory, if you please."

Peter and Edmund froze. When Gregory left to change in the bathroom, Edmund turned to Peter.

"So, are we going to make him regret being a pompous jerk?" Edmund asked casually.

"Yup. Let's pull that stick out of his a--" Peter was interrupted by Lucy's voice.

"C'mon guys hurry up! You're taking longer than us girls!" Peter pulled his shirt over his head, threw it on the bed and quickly changed. He and Edmund left the room.

"You ready Gregory?" he called down the hall. Gregory emerged from the bathroom, looking out of place in the Pevensie's athletic wear. Edmund grinned.

"Let's do this," he said.

The siblings and their respective significant others stormed out of the house.

"There's a park down the road," Peter explained to Rachel. He had the wicket ( flat bat) laid over his shoulder. Edmund was casually tossing the ball into the air and snatching it up again.

When they arrived at the park, it was decided that Gregory and Rachel would be team captains. Rachel picked Peter and Lucy while Gregory chose Susan and Edmund. A moment later they were situated on the makeshift field.

Peter was up to bat first. Gregory was bowler (pitcher).

"Get ready Greg!" Edmund called from the outfield. Susan shot him a warning look at the use of a name her boyfriend hated. Edmund pointedly ignored her.

"Yeah Greg," Peter added. "You better be ready for this." He and Edmund's eyes were shining with laughter.

Gregory bristled at the pointed use of that nickname. He hurled the ball at Peter with unnecessary force, hitting him in the shoulder.

"Oops," he said simply, shrugging his shoulder.

Peter shook it off, but the tone of the game was now changed. He stepped up to the plate with fire in his eyes. On the next pitch, he smashed the ball out into the field. Susan easily caught it and threw it to Ed, getting Peter out.

'She is good,' though Rachel. She was impressed.

"Good catch Su!" Edmund called to his sister, who was visibly pleased with herself.

Rachel was next to bat. She stepped up. All of her softball training came back in a rush as she connected with the ball, sending it soaring. She dropped the wicket and sprinted. Susan had obtained that ball and thrown it to Edmund. She barely made it to base.

"Yay Rachel!" Lucy cheered. Rachel smiled at her.

Several innings passed. The group was playing hardball, and the score was tied. Susan lived up to her reputation, but Rachel also proved to be good. Peter and Edmund dominated the game, good naturedly trash talking each other. Gregory was also surprisingly good. His height and the length of his legs made him a fast runner. Rachel felt her heart warm as Peter and Edmund took turns giving Lucy pointers, and ever correcting their little sister's form. After about an hour of play, the score was tied.

Peter was up to bat again, and Susan was bowler. She threw the ball and Peter sent it soaring into the field. Edmund raced after it, snatched it up and hurled it to Gregory. He caught it and turned to tag Peter.

What happened next could only be described as painful. Peter did not slow down as he ran and collided fully with Gregory. The hit was so hard the smack could be heard by all on the field. Both boys went down. Rachel and Susan ran to their boyfriends. Edmund got there first.

"They're fine!" he called to the girls.

Peter sat up quickly. Before the girls reached him, he looked over at Gregory. He was lying on his back spread eagle. He moaned.

Edmund spoke softly, "You see how much that hurts, Greg? If you ever hurt Susan,"

"I mean if we even suspect that she is unhappy," Peter added.

"You are going to hurt a 100 times more than you hurt right now."

Peter stood up, and pulled Gregory to his feet. "Do we make ourselves clear, _Greg_?" he said.

Rachel, Susan and Lucy reached the boys.

"Gregory, are you ok?" She asked.

"Yeah Greg, are you ok?" Edmund asked pointedly.

Gregory looked at the two brothers than slowly nodded.

"I'm fine," he told Susan.

To Susan's surprise, he held her hand the whole way home.

After an hour, all four Pevensie siblings were situated in the boys' room. Gregory had returned home and the rest had cleaned themselves up. Rachel was still in the bathroom. Lucy took the opportunity to bring up a topic she had been bursting to talk about.

"Playing Cricket today reminded me of the first time we went to Narnia. Do you remember? We all needed to hide -"

"because Ed broke the window," Peter laughed.

"Hey! You bowled the ball!" Ed protested.

Lucy continued, "We were all crammed into that tiny wardrobe and then Susan and Peter tripped backward into the snow."

"I remember," Peter said.

"And then the second time, how we swam in the ocean and then saved the dwarf?"

"And met Caspian," Lucy added.

"I miss it," Peter admitted.

"It was so beautiful," Susan whispered. A tear slid down her cheek. Lucy hugged her sister.

"It's ok Su," she whispered, "You and Peter will get back one day."

Susan shook her head, "I don't think I will."

Peter looked at his sister, "Don't lose hope Su. Don't ever lose hope."

Edmund added, "We'll all be in Narnia someday."

At that moment Rachel opened the door. She noticed Susan's tears. "Are you alright?" she asked concerned.

"She's upset because she thinks she can't go back to Narnia," Lucy said automatically. The whole room froze. Lucy's eyes widened as she realized her mistake.

"What's Narnia?" Rachel asked.

**A/N: Cliff hanger, I know, but I want some time to really think about the next chapter. Reviews are always appreciated! Also, I tried to use Cricket terms, but I might have mixed some baseball terms in with it. **


	12. Chapter 12

All four siblings stared silently at Rachel. Of all of them, Peter was the most concerned. His mind was racing a mile a minute. Did he tell her? As his girlfriend, she had the right to know about such a big part of his life. If he did, would she think he was crazy? Could he lie about this, say it was just a game?

"Peter?" his girlfriend was looking at him questioningly.

Oh boy, this was going to be tough. How was he going to explain this to her?

Lucy, who couldn't take the silence anymore, blurted, "It's a magical land that we go to!"

'Well,' thought Peter, 'that takes care of that.'

Rachel was struggling to understand. "Is it a game?"

There was his opening; he could confirm her words, let her think that it was just a childhood game. She was standing there, waiting for a response.

He took a deep breath.

"No, it's not just a game." Edmund and Susan looked shocked.

"Of course it's just a game," Susan interjected quickly.

"No Su, it's not." Peter contradicted her. He stood up and held his hand out to Rachel.

"Let's take a walk." Rachel nodded. Peter led her from the room. For a moment after they left, the three remaining children sat silently. Finally Susan spoke.

"Is he insane? He's going to explain Narnia to her? She's going to think that he is crazy, that _we _are crazy!"

Lucy burst out, "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to tell her!" she began to cry.

Edmund sat quietly for a moment. He stood up and walked over to Lucy, and hugged her.

"It's not your fault Lu. If Rachel is going to stick around she needs to know anyway. And Su, it's up to Peter whether or not he is going to tell her. She needs to know."

Susan argued, "Oh, so we are supposed to tell everyone who comes into our lives about Narnia? I better notify the postman and the milkman then! Oh and that's right, the librarian doesn't know."

"Just the important ones," Ed said.

"That's absurd! Not even mother knows! She thinks it's just a game! If I tell someone they would think I was crazy and leave!"

"Then they really aren't important, are they?" Edmund was standing up now.

"What are you saying? That I should tell Gregory?"

"No."

"So then you're implying Gregory isn't important?" Susan was up now too, her arms crossed over her chest.

"That's exactly what I am implying." Edmund's eyes were hard.

"I knew it!' Susan shrieked. "I knew you hated him!" She pointed her finger at him accusingly.

"I don't hate him Su. I just think that you shouldn't sell yourself short."

"Gregory is a great guy!"

"Jewelry isn't a substitute for affection Su," Edmund stated, "You deserve someone better than that."

Susan stood there with her mouth gaping open and closed for a moment. She then turned on her heel and stormed out of the room. Before the door shut, Edmund and Lucy heard her sob.

"Good going Ed." Lucy looked at him sharply.

"She needed to know, Lu. Do you honestly want Gregory around?"

Lucy looked indignant. "No, but…He makes her happy!"

"Does he?" Edmund asked.

"I…I don't know. He buys her nice things."

Edmund shook his head. "That doesn't mean she is happy Lu."

Lucy regarded her brother. "I suppose you're right. Maybe I should go see her."

"I would wait on that Lu. She needs some time alone right now."

Lucy looked at the door. "I don't think so. I am going to go see her."

Edmund shrugged. "Suit yourself, Lu."

Lucy hugged her brother. "Good night Ed."

She turned and went to her room.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Peter and Rachel stepped outside. It was a clear summer night, and the stars were shining brightly overhead. They walked slowly for a while in silence. They reached the end of the street. Peter was staring off into the distance.

"Why do I sense that you have a lot of explaining to do?"

"Because I do."

"Well then," Rachel sat down on the curb. "You better get started." She looked at him expectantly.

Peter sat next to her, "To be honest, I don't even know where to start."

"You can start by telling me what Narnia is." Rachel nudged him gently.

"It's what Lucy said. A magical world."

"And you have been there?"

"Yes."

"More than once?"

"Yes."

"How do you get there?"

"You can't just go. You get called there I suppose. The first time we went in through a wardrobe, the second time we were, well I guess we were sucked in at the train station." He was very aware of how crazy that he sounded.

"Alright," Rachel said after a pause, "well, start from the beginning then. What wardrobe? Where was it? And what happened when you got in?"

Peter looked at her. An hour went by while Peter related to her the story of their first journey to Narnia. He told her how Lucy had discovered it first and how none of them had believed her. He told her how when they arrived they found out that they were meant to save the country from the White Witch. He told her how Edmund had betrayed them. He told her about Aslan, the war, Aslan's sacrifice and their ultimate victory. He described Mr. Tumnus, all of the talking animals, the Giants, the trees and all creatures good and evil. He went over their reign as kings and queens. By the time he had gotten to their second trip to Narnia, the moon was high in the sky and all in the world was silent except the crickets and Peter. Rachel didn't speak except to ask for clarification on parts of his story. He explained how time worked differently in Narnia. He talked about Caspian and the war to retake Narnia. He told how once again, he had failed to believe Lucy and how only Edmund had tursted her when she said that Aslan was present.

After Peter had concluded with how he and Susan were no longer allowed into Narnia, he was sure that she would think he had lost his mind. They sat in silence for a moment.

"So you are a king?" Rachel finally asked. "Does that mean I have to call you 'majesty'?"

Peter was caught off guard. "What…no, you don't, I mean-- you believe me?"

"It'd be hard pressed to find someone would spin a tale like that out of thin air. And then try to pass it off as truth to their girlfriend. Besides, the emotion that was in the room when I walked in and saw Susan crying…well, that was undeniably real." She leaned over and kissed him gently on the lips.

"You're my boyfriend. If I can't trust you, then who can I trust? You've never lied to me before. I believe you."

Peter locked eyes with her. There was no joke in her eyes, no hint that she might be laughing at or lying to him. He captured her lips in a passionate kiss. They stayed locked together for several long minutes. When the need to breathe finally caused them to pull apart, their foreheads remained pressed together. Peter opened his eyes.

Blue met brown.

"I love you Rachel." He had never said that before. Rachel ran her fingers through his hair then down his face. She began trailing kisses all over his face.

"I love you too Peter."

**A/N: Hopefully that was a good chapter. Please review. And I know it might sound strange that Rachel would believe him right away, but being in love makes you trust nearly anything someone says. :)**


	13. Chapter 13

After Peter's confession and Edmund's brutal honesty, life progressed in the Pevensie world. Susan clung to Gregory despite her brother's warning. Summer came and went, and the Pevensies found themselves immersed in winter. Peter and Rachel had made it to their sophomore year. Susan was attending a fashion institute not far from home and Gregory was attending Cambridge. Their separation was less than desirable. Ironically, as Susan's relationship crumbled, Peter's relationship flourished. He and Rachel were a serious couple now. They had made it through first fights, dinner with her family, and even the always awkward meeting of families. Their first Christmas together had been spent apart, a task that both found difficult. But, kissing each other into the new year had more than made up for it. Peter was 19 now and aware of the fact that he was no longer considered a child.

Peter awoke to someone pounding on the door. He blinked the sleep out of his eyes. After a moment of silence, he decided that he hadn't heard anything. Just as he drifted back into a half-sleep the pounding began again, this time more incessantly. He sat up slowly, blinking stupidly at the door. The knocking got louder, and was accompanied by a voice.

"Pete!" a baritone voice came through the wood. "Peter. Wake up!"

The voice forced Peter to leave the warmth of his bed and dragged him towards his door. He stumbled over some obstacle in the dark.

"Pete!"

"I'm coming," he mumbled, groping for the doorknob. Across the room, Steve grumbled and rolled over, pulling his comforter over his head. Steve and Peter had gotten closer last year and had decided to be roommates again this year. Peter finally swung the door open, revealing an equally as tired boy from down the hall.

"The phone's been ringing on and off for the last half an hour." he offered by way of greeting, "I finally picked it up. It's your sister, she wants you to call her back."

Peter stared at him blankly, still not awake enough to comprehend yet.

"Right now,"

"What?"

"Geez, Pete, I don't know. Call and find out." The kid was clearly irritated at being woken up to take Peter's call.

"Alright," Peter agreed. "Thanks man." The boy grunted his response and shuffled off. Peter, still not quite certain as to what was going on, grabbed his keys off the bedside table and made his way down the hall to the phone.

The operator greeted him in a voice entirely to peppy for the middle of the night. As he muttered his home number, his voice cracked with sleepiness. After the operator connected him and he listened to the familiar drone of the dial tone, it occurred to him that something serious must be going on. The line clicked.

"Peter?" Susan addressed him through a watery sob.

"Su?" Peter was wide awake now. "Susan, are you ok?"

"Pete, no." the sound of Susan's tears swallowed her words.

"Su, whatever it is, it's ok. It'll be ok. Just, breathe, breathe Su. I'm here, talk to me."

He listened to his sister crying for a moment more. Her sobs subsided into broken breaths. Finally she spoke.

"Gregory and I broke up." With this proclamation, she burst into tears once more.

Peter stood there in silence. The selfish part of his brain simultaneously cursed being woken up for this and celebrated that the news was not worse. The big brother part was already planning where to hide Gregory's body, and the rest of him knew that Susan needed him.

"Peter, are you still there?"

"When did this happen Su?"

"Today," she mumbled.

"Why? I mean what did he say?"

She started sobbing again. "He said we were too different. That he wanted to be friends but he couldn't be in a relationship. He said that we have grown apart since we left high school." Her voice broke.

"Su, I'm so sorry…" Peter wanted to hug his little sister through the phone.

"Peter, I feel so stupid. I can't believe that I let myself care about him. All of the signs were there. "

"Su," Peter cut her off shortly. "Don't you dare think that. You did nothing wrong. There is nothing, and will never be anything, wrong with caring about someone. You did exactly what you were supposed to do."

"But he said--"

"Damn it Su! I don't care what he said. He's an idiot if he doesn't realized what he had when he had you. And one day he's going to look back on this and regret ever letting you go, ok?" Peter neglected to mention that he and Ed would certainly make sure that Gregory saw that sooner rather than later.

Susan took a deep shaky breath.

"I love you Su, and so does everyone who meets you. Gregory doesn't deserve you." There was a beat of silence.

"Thanks Pete."

"Of course Su." Peter sat with her for a few moments more, uttering words of comfort and assuring her time and time again, that someone was out there for her.

"How will I know when I find love?" she asked finally.

Peter paused. "You'll know. I promise."

"When did you know?"

"Almost immediately." The words slipped out of his mouth before his brain could acknowledge them. The words took him by surprise as well. Ten minutes later, after he hung up the phone, he was still mulling it over. He walked slowly back to his room. He paused at the door, a thought formulating in his head. He raced in, pulled on a cardigan and raced out of his building.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Rachel awoke to the tapping of pebbles bouncing off of her window. She crawled out of the bed, wrapping her fluffy white comforter around her. She knew it was her boyfriend before she opened the window. He frequently surprised her late at night by the window, taking her to drive in movies, moonlit walks and ice skating under the light of the stars. Now he waved up at her. She looked at him puzzled, but nodded as he waved her down to him. A moment later she met him on the grass. The nights were becoming cooler now, and she was bolstered in her faux fur lined jacket against the weather. She snuggled into the crook of his arm, a habit she had formed in the past months since they had said I love you.

"What's going on?" she asked contently.

"I love you," he whispered into her hair.

"I know baby. Did you come all the way out here to tell me that in the middle of the night?"

"Sort of. I talked to Susan a few minutes ago."

"Did you? Is she alright?"

"She's a little heartbroken. She and Gregory broke up."

Rachel made a sympathetic sound. Peter continued.

"Anyway, she got me thinking about love and what's important in life. And how you are the most important thing in my life." He pulled away from her.

"Rachel?"

"Baby," Rachel was confused. "Baby, what are you doing?"

Peter got down on one knee.

**A/N: I know I skipped a bunch of time, but I have to keep the story short, or my G.P.A. is going to suffer. Sorry. :-\ Also, a thousand apologies for the cliff hanger. Please review!!**


	14. Chapter 14

Susan stormed down the hall and into her bedroom. She reached her vanity, and with one sweep of the arm, pushed all of the jewelry across the counter and into a large cardboard box. Lucy sat up in bed, startled by the jingling of gold and silver bouncing off of each other.

"Su?" she asked warily. "Susan, what are you doing?"

Susan continued filling the box as she stomped around the room tossing in a teddy bear, several articles of clothing, and last but not least, a small stack of notes bound by a rubber band. She punctuated her words with each article tossed in the box.

"I. am. Getting. Rid. Of. Everything. That. Gregory. Gave. Me!" She added the exclamation point by removing her earrings and tossing them in the box with a flourish. She marched toward the door, box in tow.

"Right now?" Lucy was alarmed.

Susan nodded triumphantly but there was a fierce sadness burning in her eyes.

"Maybe," Lucy began tentatively, "you should wait. Put the things in the closet until you feel better, or at least until morning." Susan paused. She considered what Lucy said for a second. Then she burst into tears. Lucy stood up and gently took the box from her sister's arms, tucking it into the closet.

"Oh Su," she muttered sympathetically as she knelt next to her sister's crying form.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Rachel stared incredulously at her boyfriend. He was down on one knee now. His broad hands were resting on her waist. Snow was starting to fall, carpeting the world in a soft white blanket.

She tried to coax him off of the ground. "Peter, you're going to get sick if you stay down there. You don't even have boots on. Come on baby, stand up." She gently tugged on his arms, trying to persuade him to stand up.

She was afraid to let herself think to much about why he was kneeling. The gesture implied something so intimate, she dared not hope that what she had so long fantasized about was coming true. The look in his eyes was so intense that despite her best efforts, she felt her heart swell.

"Rachel," he began. "I know we're young, but I love you more than anything else in this world. I can't think of anyone I would rather be with. Forever."

Rachel felt a pressure begin to build behind her eyes, filling them with water.

"What are you saying Pete?"

"I'm saying…that if you would have me, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I know that I don't have much money, and I don't even have a ring, but I would love you forever."

The tears welling up spilled over, stinging her cheeks as that air rapidly cooled them. She fell to her knees in front of Peter.

"You want to spend the rest of your life with me?" she whispered.

"And eternity after that if you'll have me," he responded, pulling her into his warm embrace. The snow began to dust their shoulders and heads, even coming to rest in their eyelashes.

Rachel's mind was racing. This was what she wanted, but they were so young. What would their parents think? What about school? She voiced her concerns to Peter.

"Well," he said after a moment, "We may be young, but time here is never guaranteed. I know right now that I want to be with you forever, Why wait? Besides, we're not that young. And being married doesn't mean we can't finish school."

Rachel mulled that over for a moment. In her mind, pictures of her and Peter together were beginning to form. She saw herself in a simple white gown, her face draped by a veil. She saw Peter's smile, her mother and father in the pews of the church seated near Peter's family. A warmth crept slowly through her body. Yes, this was what she wanted. Now to explain this to her family….

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Edmund heard the shrill shriek of his mother from all the way upstairs. He bounded down their staircase and into the living room, where the cries of his mother were now being echoed by his sisters.

"What's going on?" he asked breathlessly.

"Peter's engaged!" Lucy squealed.

"What? When did this happen?" He looked at Susan. She was smiling, but her eyes were shining far too brightly.

Neither Mrs. Pevensie nor Lucy noticed.

"Last month apparently. But it was only made official three nights ago when he got her a ring." They all took turns congratulating Peter via the phone, and then Rachel after Peter put her on the line. Afterward, Lucy and her mother continued to squeal in the kitchen, and even called Rachel's family to coordinate wedding plans. Susan stole away upstairs. Edmund followed her,

"You ok Su?" he said as he slowly pushed open the door.

She was sitting on her bed cradling her face in her arms. Edmund slowly sat down next to her and draped his arm around her shoulders.

"You were right Ed," he heard her mutter quietly.

He sighed. "I wish everyday that I wasn't Su."

She raised her head to look at him. Her dark hair was stuck to the moisture left behind on her cheeks.

"I want to be happy for Peter, and I am. But I feel jealous too. I want that."

"And you'll have it Su. But everything has a time and a place. This is Peter's time. Yours will be here when it is right." Susan nodded, reflecting that her brother was wise beyond his years.

"Come on now. Mom and Lu will be wondering where you are, and you don't want them to pick the bridesmaid dresses without you." She mustered a smile.

"Alright, I'll be down there shortly."

**A/N: I know that the story is getting slightly more angst ridden now, but I promise, all will be right in the end. Thanks so much for the reviews! Please continue!**


	15. Chapter 15

It was spring break, two months after Peter's initial proposal. They were seated at the kitchen table in Rachel's family's home. Peter's mother and siblings had come to visit as well. Lucy was upstairs with Lana's two youngest sisters Jessie and Kelly. The three of them had become thick as thieves lately; the 13 year old twins quickly warmed to Lucy and now spent the majority of their time out in the backyard constructing epic games of make believe in the tree house.

Edmund was also in the backyard with the three boys of the house, Jake, Tim and Leon. Jake was closet to Edmund's age. He and Tim were patiently teaching Jake, 8, and Leon, 11, how to play rugby. The youngest boys were aimlessly running around, and generally uninterested in the rules and more content with throwing the ball at the back of their older brother's head before succumbing to fits of giggles. Edmund soon became a target as well, and in no time at all, Tim and Ed were chasing the boys around the yard, jokingly threatening to make them pay.

Peter was watching amusedly through the sliding glass door of the kitchen. Mr. Williams, Rachel's father, wandered outside as well. He had tolerated the wedding talk for several hours, and now used his sons as an excuse to flee. Mrs. Williams allowed him to escape, as she poured over dresses with Susan, Mrs. Pevensie and Rachel. Peter watched him step outside longingly. He couldn't have cared less about color pallets, but he suffered through it for Rachel's sake.

She slid a magazine in front of him. "What do you think of this color?" He looked down at the blue-green dress pictured in one of many bride's magazines littering the table.

"What color is it?" He had seen so many variations of blue they all were running together. "It looks just like teal."

"It's sea green."

"Oh…" he could think of nothing else to say.

"Do you like it?"

"I like whatever you like."

She sighed. "Peter, come on. You need to contribute a little more to this process. It's your wedding too, love."

"But I trust your judgment. You know I don't understand colors and dress cuts and all of that." He attempted giving her the puppy eyes. It didn't have the desired effect. Rachel sighed as she flagged the page.

"I like this color better, dear," her mother added, attempting to soothe the storm that was brewing.

Rachel snapped the magazine shut. "That's alright," she said curtly. "I think I am done for today." She stood up and left the room, leaving Peter at the table with their mothers and Susan. The women looked at Peter for a moment, then at each other knowingly. At that moment, Mr. Williams wandered back in holding one of his sons upside-down by the ankles. He took one look at his wife and Mrs. Pevensie's facial expressions, then turned to Peter.

"What did you do?" Peter looked incredulous.

"I have no idea." He looked at his mother for help. She simply shook her head.

"Well, whatever it is, I suggest you go apologize." He dropped his son, who scampered out of the kitchen.

"I don't know what I am apologizing for."

The women, sensing it was time for a man to man talk, stepped outside. Mr. Williams sat down opposite Peter.

"Look son," he began. "I like you, and because I like you, I will give you this advice. My daughter, and your future wife, is clearly upset. The rule of thumb when your woman is upset is apologize. No matter what, you are wrong and she is right. Remember that, and you'll make it." He stood up.

"I'm always wrong?"

Mr. Williams shrugged. "It's the role of a man. The wife is always right."

Peter contemplated this for a moment. Pictures involving fights with Rachel began developing in his mind. Along this was the knowledge that he always, always lost the fight. "What if I am afraid to face her wrath?"

Mr. Williams looked sympathetic. "That son, is what separates the boys from the men. Time to be a man." With that proclamation, he left the room. "Good luck!" he called from down the hall.

Peter sighed. After bracing himself, he followed his fiancée up the stairs. He found her in her childhood bedroom, violently shaking out the sheets as she made her bed. Peter knew he was in trouble.

"Hi baby," he said timidly.

She did not turn around. "Is there something you need, dear?" She shook the sheets again.

"I came up to apologize. I like the sea green dresses better than teal." He added lamely.

Rachel's shoulders slumped. "Oh, well I was going to go with the teal." Peter paused.

"Alright, why ask my opinion then? It's up to you what dress color you want."

"It's not just that." she snapped. "I'd like you to help every once in a while. Do you think it's easy to plan a wedding?" She turned around.

"Well what do you want me to do?" He asked.

"I shouldn't have to ask you. You should want to help on your own. You'd think that it was my idea to get married."

Ouch. Peter resigned himself to the inevitable fight. "Hey, you're the one who turned this into a big production. I just wanted a simple wedding."

"Oh blame it all on me. You only get married once Peter! Forgive me for wanting it to be special." she brushed past him and into the closet.

"That's not what I said at all. Don't turn this into a fight. I just am pointing out that as long as we are getting married, it will be special. It doesn't matter if the bridal party is wearing blue, blue green, or bright yellow."

"Well, it's important to me. You should care more."

"I do! I just don't know anything about color! I have no idea what shade of maroon goes better with Susan's hair or Jessie's eyes. I trust your judgment on that."

"Don't make it seem like a joke."

"I'm not. Stop trying to pick a fight."

"I'm not!" Her head emerged from the closet. "I'm just really stressed out and you don't care enough to help me out!"

Peter groaned. "I love you. You don't think I care?"

"You sure have a crappy way of showing it!" she snapped.

"Alright, well I'm sorry."

She made a sound that was some combination of a grunt and a snort. "So I've heard."

"What else do you want me to say? Do you want me to get on my hands and knees and beg for forgiveness?"

"No! I want you to give a damn about the wedding. I want you to actually be excited about it, instead of staring out of the window and wishing you were somewhere else." her voice was starting to crack now. Peter felt instantly bad.

"Aw, come on baby." He approached her and put his hands on her shoulders. She shrugged them off. "Baby, please, don't be like that." He wrapped his arms around her waist. "I'm sorry, I love you, you know I care."

She sobbed.

"I just want it to be perfect."

Peter pulled her backwards into his arms. "As long as you are there, it will be. Now, come one love, let me see you smile." He spun her around and kissed her. "Don't be mad."

"I'm not mad," she mumbled, wiping her tears away. He hugged her tighter.

"I promise to be more sensitive. And to learn all about colors and all that. Ok?" he saw the corners of her mouth twitch. "Was that almost a smile?" he tickled her.

She tried to resist, but was reduced to a pile of giggling goo within ten seconds. "Alright, alright!" she conceded victory. She was laying on the ground now, still trying to pry Peter's hands off. She kissed him lightly on the lips.

"If you really want to show me you're sorry, you'll help me cook dinner." Peter pulled her face in for a deeper kiss.

"Of course."


	16. Chapter 16

Rachel's reflection beamed back at her from the full length mirror. Behind her, her mother pinned the veil into her curly dark hair. Rachel's hands went down to the full lace trimmed skirt of her wedding dress. The bodice of the dress had been altered to fit her perfectly, with the loving care that only a mother could execute. The dress was simple and clean cut. It ended at mid-calf, showing off a rocking pair of silver heels. The top had triangle shaped sleeves, and a V-cut back. It was beautiful.

Her mother finished pinning the tulle and lace veil to her head and gently draped the front over her daughter's face.

"You look perfect," she whispered. Her eyes were welling up with tears. Rachel felt her own eyes begin to prickle. She searched for words to describe how she felt right now and found none.

This is it, she thought, this is it.

Her mother's tears spilled over. "I'm so proud of you," she said softly, wiping her tears away. "My beautiful daughter is getting married."

This is it.

Rachel embraced her mother. It had been a long time coming to get her mother to accept this. She had gone home to simultaneously tell her parents she was engaged and to introduce them to Peter. In hindsight, there may have been a better way to do that. Her parents had heard about him of course, and even had a picture of the two them, but they had yet to meet.

Peter had shown resilience to the intense scrutiny of all five of her siblings, including the barrage of questions from Jake and Leon and a "talk" with Tim and her father that mirrored his own talk with Gregory. After her family had run him through the mill and subjected him to various awkward moments he had been deemed worthy.

That had all changed the next day when they announced their engagement. Her parents had sat silently in shock, Tim dropped his fork. Leon blinked confusedly. It was Jake who had finally broken the silence.

"Does that mean you are in love with Rachel?" had been his innocent question.

"Yes," was Peter's immediate response.

Rachel recalled how her mother and father has sat the both of them down. You are too young, they said, you don't know what you want.

Peter and Rachel has listened and respectively disagreed. It became clear to her parents that they were serious once Rachel visited again, alone, with a solitaire diamond on her ring finger. They still weren't tickled pink by a decision they thought too rushed, but Peter and Rachel were determined to convince them that they were ready.

Peter got a job at a publishing company. He was also working on a series of children's books based on Narnia. He was very close to getting his first book published now. The job had allowed her father to warm up to Peter; he wanted his daughter to be well-loved and cared for.

Mrs. Williams took a little more coaxing. Peter had taken her out to lunch one day. He refused to tell her what he had said at the restaurant, but when he had returned home, her mother had tearfully given her approval. From that day forward, Peter was treated like a son.

Now she held her mother tightly.

Tomorrow, she was going to be married.

Peter was sitting out on the porch with Edmund, Tim and Mr. Williams. Susan and his mother had gone upstairs with Lucy and the twins to see Rachel in the dress and do whatever it is women do in large groups. The men were sitting in a comfortable silence on the porch. Edmund and Tim excused themselves, saying good night before they went to bed.

Mr. Williams looked at his soon-to-be son-in-law.

"Are you ready for this, son?"

Peter leaned back. "More than I've been ready for anything in my life." Mr. Williams nodded in approval.

"Treat my daughter right."

"I'll treat her like a queen sir." They sat in silence for a while more. Rachel's father seemed to be contemplating saying something.

"Are you two thinking about children?" he asked suddenly.

Peter saw immediately where this conversation was going. "We have talked about it, but we decided we would finish school."

"Good, good" he nodded erratically.

"Sir, Rachel….she isn't pregnant. I mean, there is no way she could be--" Peter broke off. His face was flushed and he was pointedly avoiding eye contact with Rachel's father.

Mr. Williams was visibly relieved. He sighed, shoulders slumping forward. He leaned back now.

"So, are you nervous?"

"Were you? Are you ever really ready for the best thing that ever happens to you?"

"You know," Mr. Williams clapped his shoulder. "I think you're going to make a damn good son and husband."

Peter smiled.

"I hope so."

Tomorrow he was a married man.

Edmund straightened Peter's bow tie for the third time in five minutes.

"Stop messing with it. It's fine Pete." he patted his big brother on the back. "You look good man. Rachel is going to be floored."

Tim chuckled. "Don't worry. If you heard half of the conversations where my sister ranted and raved about you, you'd have no doubts. She loves you."

Peter smiled appreciatively.

Across the aisle, Susan, Lucy, Jessie and Kelly beamed at him from behind their small bouquets. They all looked gorgeous in the lilac-colored gowns. (after their fight, they had decided to scrap all forms of blue green altogether). Tim, Edmund, Jake and Leon stood on the other side of Peter, looking dashing in their suits. The only thing missing in the picture perfect setting was the bride.

The organ started up with the familiar tune. The congregation stood and faced the doors of the church. Rachel stepped down the aisle. Peter's breath caught in his chest.

She looked gorgeous.

Her curls rested atop her head in a loose updo. A beautiful mother-of-pearl pin held her veil in place. Her father was at her elbow, proudly walking his first born down the aisle.

Rachel focused on breathing as she made her long walk down the aisle. She was vaguely aware of her mother crying in the front row. Out of the corner of her eye she saw her cousins and grandparents, who had flown in from all over. All eyes were on her.

She only had eyes for him.

Sandwiched between her siblings and her future siblings-in-law, was Peter. Her future husband. The love of her life.

Her soul mate.

She couldn't calm the smile that refused to leave her face. Her father kissed the top of her head and slowly placed her hands in Peter's. She turned and faced him at the altar looking into his cerulean eyes.

He was smiling at her, eyes bright.

She could hear the priest in the background. She heard the reading from Corinthians, she heard the congregation blessing them. Then she heard them; the words she was waiting for.

"Do you, Peter Pevensie, take Rachel Williams to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, through sickness and in health, through richer and poorer, until death do you part?"

Peter looked at her veiled face.

This was it.

"I do."

"Do you Rachel…" Peter heard the words. He held her hands tightly.

This was it.

"I do," her face split into a smile.

"Then I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Peter lifted the veil over her face. They leaned forward and kissed chastely. Overcome with passion, Peter pulled his wife into his arms and dipped her, deepening the kiss.

The church broke into applause. Rachel and Peter smiled through their pictures, and while shaking hands with family and friends.

They left the church husband and wife.

**A/N: I really loved writing that chapter. It is in a slightly different style than the other chapters. I hope you like it. Please, please, please review!!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I got a comment or two on the timeline of the story, so I figured it might be helpful to clear it all up. World War II ended in 1945, and we will say Peter and Susan got kicked out of Narnia in 1946. Peter and Rachel met during the spring semester of their freshman year in 1948. They got engaged during the winter semester of their sophomore year, and now they are getting married in the summer on 1950. That would put both of them close to age 20. I apologize if it seems rushed, but I do have to keep it a short story or I would never finish it. Also, if you have read the books, there is a reason that Peter is kind of rushing into adulthood. I won't spoil it, but you'll see!**

**Thanks so much for the reviews!**

Susan sat at the head table along with the wedding party. A parade of guests were walking by now, showering the bride and groom in kisses, hugs, congratulations and well wishes. Her sister-in-law was radiating beauty and her big brother looked picture perfect at her side. On their ring fingers gleamed brand new gold bands. Susan sighed inwardly. Someday, she thought, I'll be there.

When the line had died down and the guests were on full on their meal of fish or chicken, the disk jockey started up the music.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he announced in a voice as smooth as honey, "may I present to you, for the first time as a married couple, Mr. and Mrs. Pevensie!"

Ella Fitzgerald's How High the Moon began to play as Peter and Rachel swept onto the dance floor. They twirled seamlessly, moving as one to the music. The guest had all formed a circle around them and were watching and even hooting when Peter dipped his bride.

_Somewhere there's music_

_How faint the tune_

_Somewhere there's heaven_

_How high the moon_

_There is no moon above_

_When love is far away too_

_Till it comes true_

_That you love me as I love you_

The couple danced their first dance slowly, lost in the music and in each other. When the song ended, the DJ put on records of more upbeat music. The guests went wild. They were mingling and laughing and dancing all over the place. Peter saw one of Rachel's Uncles swing his mother, who was giggling and blushing, around the dance floor. Edmund was twirling around one of Rachel's pretty cousins, Lucy, Jessie and Kelly were do some sort of elaborate dance routine in a circle and even Susan swept by in the arms of one of Peter's school acquaintances. Rachel laughed as she moved her hips in wild rhythm. All was right in this one blissful moment.

Steve approached Peter several songs later. He cleaned up nice and looked quite handsome in his dark suit, with his dark blonde hair brushed back.

"Congratulations!" Steve grinned at him while shaking his hand.

"Thanks man," Peter pulled his former roommate into a hug. "Have you met my family?" he asked.

Steve nodded. He was looking across the dance floor now, eyes fixed on Susan. Rachel watched his eyes follow her. She took in Steve's appearance and grinned, an idea forming in her head.

"So you met Susan then?" she asked slyly. Steve tore his eyes away and focused reluctantly on Rachel.

"You know, you should go ask her to dance." Peter looked at her surprised. Rachel urged Steve on.

"You think she'll say yes?" he asked nervously.

Rachel straightened his tie.

"Of course! Go get her tiger!" she shoved Steve in Susan's direction.

Peter and Rachel danced away. Steve approached Susan nervously. She looked very pretty in the lilac dress with her hair falling around her face in loose curls. She turned around suddenly and bumped directly into his chest. She would have gone down had Steve not caught her in his arms. She looked up at him. She had met him on a few occasions before, but never really paid any attention to him. She was paying attention now.

"Hi," he stuttered, "Do you want to dance?"

Susan smiled up at him. She stood up and pulled him onto the dance floor. "Of course."

Peter watched as his roommate moved in on his little sister. Rachel was smiling at the two of them from across the dance floor. Susan was smiling brightly and Steve had come alive.

"Who'd have thought?" Peter mused. Rachel grinned and kissed him.

"I did. Now come on husband, let's bust a move!"

The night wore on and soon it was time for the newlyweds to take their honeymoon. True to his personality, Peter had refused to tell her where they were going. She had packed all of the necessities in her bag, and was bursting to arrive at the airport and find out where she would be spending the next two weeks.

She and Peter waved at their guests as they piled into the town car that was to take them to the airport. Their family and friends waved at them as they pulled away. Steve and Susan were linked at the arms smiling. Rachel's eyes welled up with tears as they turned the corner. She snuggled into her husband, who draped his arm around her. He had untied his bow tie and undid the first few buttons of his shirt. He looked unbearably beautiful.

He leaned in an kissed her neck. "I love you wife," he whispered.

She returned his affection. "I love you too." They spent the remainder of the car ride snuggling. The car pulled up at Rachel's family home so they could change and grab their bags. Peter helped his wife out of the car before sweeping her off her feet and carrying her through the door. She succumbed to giggles as he refused to put her down and carried her up the stairs and into the bedroom as well. He finally sat her down on the bed. He leaned over her, kissing up her neck and all the way to her lips.

"Stop!" she smacked him playfully. "Let me get changed." she stood up, leaving Peter on the bed. "Besides," she added. "We're married now, we have out whole lives for that." she kissed him slowly.

"And all night," he added mischievously. She pinched him.

"Ouch!" he protested.

"Go get dressed!" she instructed.

A half hour later they were in the car again, bags in tow. Rachel clutched her husband's hand as they pulled up to the airport.

He kissed her ear. "Ready?" she nodded.

They made their way through the baggage claim and to the gate. She heard the announcer.

"Now boarding non-stop flight to Greece."

She squealed. She had told Peter a year ago that she had always wanted to go Greece. She was surprised that he had remembered. She smiled at him.

"You remembered."

"Of course," he kissed her cheek. "Everything you say is memorable," he joked.

She tried to stay awake during the flight, but the combination of a long day, rich food, good wine and pure bliss lulled her to sleep. Several hours later, they landed in Greece.

Peter had woken her up as they had flown over Greece. The gorgeous blue of the water and green of the land excited her. It was more beautiful than she had imagined. They had collected their bags and made their way outside. It was beautiful there, due to the time difference, it was twilight. Their little cottage was only a ten minute ride from the airport.

The cottage was beautiful. It was situated near the sea. It was quaint and had sea shells pressed into the actual mortar of the walls. She was once again carried into the cottage by her husband. They kissed passionately in the master bedroom. Before she knew it, they were both on the bed, bags laying in the corner neglected and forgotten. She pried her lips away from her husbands just long enough to rush into the bathroom to freshen up.

As she changed into the "night wear" she had so painstakingly chosen, she felt suddenly nervous. She had had the "talk" with her mother of course, but she still worried. What if she was no good? Her mother's words echoed in her ears.

"He loves you," she had said, "there is no way you could not be good to him."

She slipped on the periwinkle silk robe she had chosen and took a deep breath. It instantly left her as she saw what was waiting for her.

Peter was on the bed, wearing nothing but his boxers and a cheshire cat grin.

**A/N: Alright, alright, one more note. I am going to leave it up to you readers how graphic it gets in the next chapter. I warn you, I refuse to turn it into a porno. But, if you guys want to, I will give a little but of detail. Review and let me know!**


	18. Chapter 18

Rachel swore that her heart stopped. The sight of Peter, her husband, in only his underwear sent warmth shooting through her body. She felt like she was on fire. He was perfect.

And he was hers forever.

His grin widened as he beckoned to her, motioning for her to come join him. She approached with caution, attempting to calm her heart down enough to stop it from jarring her ribs. She was sure he could hear it as he reached out for her. His hands worked fluidly to untie the rope holding her robe shut, letting the silken tie flutter to the floor. Rachel barely noticed as his cool hands made contact with the sensitive skin of her midriff, setting her body ablaze. He gently lowered her onto his lap.

"You're beautiful," he murmured.

"So are you," was her response.

It was true. Her husband was all lean muscle. His hair was disheveled and falling over his eyes, exactly the way she loved it. Her ability to form words ended as his hands pushed the robe from her shoulders and his lips explored every inch of her body. The room spun and her vision got blurry as Peter pulled the two of them backward onto the bed.

The two solidified their marriage as they became inseparably one. Two parts of the same whole, locked together. Forever.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The newlyweds awoke late the next morning. Peter held his wife in his arms, their bodies pressed against each other. He had woken up about five minutes ago. Loathe to wake his wife, he simply watched her sleep. Her chest rose and fell slowly. She had burrowed her face into his chest and her soft, warm breaths were gently caressing his skin. She looked beautiful in this moment, ethereal in the innocence of sleep. He recalled her nervousness the night before and how his kisses and proclamations of love had melted them away. He watched her now, knowing that if she was the only thing he had in this world, it would be enough. It would be more than enough.

His thoughts turned to their future. He saw themselves in the little house they had decided to buy. Would they have children? Rachel would be an amazing mother. He smiled at the thought of their future sons and daughters. They would have to wait until they both finished school. They had both taken summer courses, and would be done within the next year and a half. Then he and Rachel could build a family.

She stirred in her sleep moments before her chocolate colored eyes fluttered open.

"Hey there," she murmured, wiping the sleep from her eyes.

Peter smiled. "Hey there, yourself." he dipped his head down to brush his lips across her forehead. "How are you feeling?"

"Wonderful," she smiled snuggling into him further. She ran her hands across his chest slowly. "Especially since I get this for the rest of my life," she brushed a trail of kisses along his neck. Peter pulled her up into a deep kiss, gently rolling the two of them over.

Forty-five minutes later, after they had showered, they made their way down to the beach. Peter was holding a basket in one hand, his wife's hand in the other. The sun was high in the sky, warming the couples skin while they sat on the beach in front of their honeymoon bungalow.

Peter was laying back on the sand with Rachel resting on his chest. He could sense that something was troubling her by the small crease of worry on her forehead. It was a tell-tale sign that she was upset; he had first seen it during their English project all that time ago and had seen it since during midterms, final exams, and when she was thinking hard about something. He found it adorable, something he had mentioned to her once. Right now though, it was uncalled for.

"What are you worrying about?" he asked as he stroked her hair.

"Who says I am worrying about anything?" Peter's facial expression as a response to her question caused her to laugh.

"Alright," she admitted. "I was just wondering, how are we affording this? Not that I don't want to be here," she added quickly. "I love it, I just--"

He silenced her with a kiss.

"I was waiting to surprise you, which is why I didn't tell you this earlier." she looked at him expectantly.

"The first book I wrote, it got published. That's how we can afford this." his face broke into a wide grin and Rachel pulled him up and into a bone crushing hug.

"Baby!" she squealed, peppering his face with kisses, "That's the best news I have heard in a long time. You didn't even tell me you finished it!"

"That would have ruined the surprise," he said by way of apology.

"What did you call it?"

"The Lion, the Witch, and The Wardrobe." he responded.

"It's a bit literal," she jokingly mused, "but I like it."

"I thought you would," he nuzzled her.

"My husband, the author. And before you're even done with school."

"I'm just good like that," he quipped.

"Indeed you are."

The days in Greece were spent lazily and blissfully. They splashed about in the water, visited the towns and never woke up before 9 in the morning. It was like heaven. When they returned back to England, it was nearly as good. They returned to find news that Steve and Susan had been on several dates during their absence. It was nothing serious, but Rachel had faith it would become so. Peter had a momentary big brother moment, but Steve had quelled it when he visited Peter one day and asked him if it would be ok to date Susan. Peter had agreed. Rachel teased him for the next week about how important Peter thought he was, giving his sister approval.

They lived in an apartment just off campus. Their last year and a half of college rushed by. At times it was difficult; Peter juggled school, a budding career, and the first year of marriage. They had experienced a tremendous fight one night, where Peter had stomped out of their apartment and did not reappear until the early hours of the morning. Rachel had been tearful and beside herself that night, but Peter had returned home. It was trying, but they worked it out.

Now they stood, after graduation, in the kitchen of their flat in London. Peter had moved there in order to continue writing his second book. His first book was slowly gaining popularity and had become reasonably well-known among England. He had been asked to write a second, then a third, by his publisher, until his books became known as The Chronicles of Narnia, and were hailed widely. Money was no longer an issue, and they were able to move into a little town house. From time to time their family members would drop by for a visit. Life was as close to perfect as it could get.

One night Peter was suffering from a nasty bout of writers block. Rachel walked into his office, carrying two mugs of hot chocolate. She sat them down on the cherry wood of his desk.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, rubbing his neck.

Peter looked up at his wife. "The publisher wants another book. Unfortunately, I have run out of experiences about Narnia. I already wrote about all of mine, and all of Lucy's and even all of my cousin's and Jill's. I'm stuck."

Rachel lowered herself onto his lap. Peter allowed her to kiss the tension away.

"Have you tried writing about the Professor?" she asked after a moment.

"Hmm?" Peter was distracted by the softness of his wife's skin. All thoughts of work had been forgotten at the moment.

"I said," she began, only to be cut off by her husband's lips melding to hers. She too forgot her train of thought, and soon enough, they were out of the office and into the master bedroom. An hour or so later, Rachel tried again. She and Peter were tangled in their sheets, and she was content to be held in his arms.

"That's a good idea," he mused after Rachel had brought it up again. "It could be the prequel to the other books." he pressed his forehead to Rachel's. "You're brilliant."

"Don't you forget it," she joked, tilting her head up for a kiss.

**A/N: I hope that was what people wanted. Also, I am going to start wrapping up the story soonish, otherwise I will get carried away. So brace yourself people, here it goes! Please continue to review!**


	19. Chapter 19

Peter folded his last shirt into the suitcase. Rachel was helping him pack for the short trip he was going to take. He had spent the last two months collaborating with the Professor by phone in order to finish his book. For the last part though, he decided that he was going to take a trip out to the country with the Professor. He and his siblings decided to make it a Narnia reunion. All of the people who had ever been to Narnia had agreed to come, excluding Susan. Susan had rejected the invitation, refusing to talk about Narnia. It had saddened the other members of her family. The truth was, under Susan's icy front, deep down she missed Narnia so bad it hurt to even think about it. So she refused to mention it, hoping one day she would just forget.

Rachel leaned on her husband as he zipped up his bag. He draped his arm around his wife.

"Are you going to be alright without me here?"

She nudged him playfully. "I think I can handle 36 hours without you," she joked. "Besides, you haven't seen your family in a while. You deserve it."

"Yes, but why don't you come with me?" He pulled her into his arms.

"Because," she kissed him, "You deserve some you time, and I have a doctor's appointment I can't cancel."

"Alright," he reluctantly acquiesced. "I'm going to miss you though," he added, sliding his arms around her waist.

She slapped at his hands. "You're going to be late," she warned half-heartedly.

"I've got more than a half hour before I have to go," he said slyly. Rachel opened her mouth to protest, but her words died in her throat when her husband kissed her.

"Good point," she murmured, as he slid his suitcase off of the bed.

A half hour later they pulled into the train station. His family was waiting for him along with the Professor, Polly, Jill and his cousin. The greeted Rachel warmly. Their trained arrived as they chatted lightly. It gleamed a beautiful scarlet with shiny silver smokestacks. Something about the train was familiar to Peter. The train rolled slowly to a stop, pausing directly in front of them. On the side of the train was a painting of a proud lion, emblazoned in brilliant gold.

The party stared at the train in awe.

"That's appropriate," Edmund muttered. They began boarding the train, excited now. Peter paused.

"I'll see you in a day," he nuzzled her. "I'm going to miss you."

"I will too," she admitted. "Have fun, and be safe baby."

"I always am," she chuckled at his response.

"I love you, I always will," he said seriously. "Are you sure you can't come?"

"I'm sure," she said. "I love you too." The couple kissed chastely for a moment before Peter pulled his wife in for a deeper kiss. Rachel allowed herself to get carried away, earning curious looks from passersby.

Peter pulled away. "Good bye wife," he smiled at her. "Be good love." He gave her another small kiss then joined the others on the train. Rachel watched it pull out of the station. She already missed him. Sighing, she walked back to their car and started it up. She had lunch alone, then went to the doctor's office.

She was sitting on the cold wax paper of the table in the doctor's office. She had been put through a routine physical, and was now awaiting the doctor. The nurse had taken all the neccesary test, including the dreaded peeing in a cup. She promised the results woule be back later the next day and went to get the doctor. He walked into the room.

"Hello Mrs. Pevensie," he greeted, going over his charts. "Looks like your fit as a fiddle, just a few questions and you're ready to go."

He sat down. After the usual barrage of questions, Rachel was allowed to leave. She stopped to run errands. She returned home, and called her sisters and mother to join her for dinner. She placed the brown paper bags on the kitchen counter and flipped on the radio. She half listened while she chopped various vegetables for the stir fry. Her family arrived. Soon all of the women were in the kitchen, chatting and giggling while they cooked and stirred. The radio droned on in the background. Jessie and Kelly spun around to the music, pulling Rachel in. She began to spin with them. Suddenly, the music cut off.

A voice came through the radio. "We interrupt this program to bring the public some terrible news." A sense of dread filled Rachel. She rushed to the radio and turned the dial to increase the volume.

"We regret to inform you," the voice continued, "that a train that left East London Train Station this afternoon never arrived at its destination. The cause is unknown, but we do know that the train has apparently crashed, killing the conductor and all aboard."

Rachel's knees buckled and she slid to the floor. It can't be, she thought, it's not the same train. She pulled herself from the floor and sprinted into the living room. She flicked on the TV and adjusted the knob. The evening news was beginning. She listened to the introduction about the wreck, praying that when they showed the picture, it wouldn't be the train, it wouldn't be her husband's train. Her mother and sisters had gathered behind her silently, unsure of what to say. Rachel knelt in front of the screen, watching, praying, hoping. A picture of the wreckage filled the screen. She cursed the lack of color. Her eyes searched wildly, finally landing on a lion among the smoldering and twisted metal. She fell back from the television, convulsing.

"No," she babbled, "no, no, no, no, NO!" She propelled herself away from the television.

"Rachel!" her mother exclaimed, running toward her daughter. Rachel was rocking now, tears streaming down her face. The last thing she saw, as the world slid into darkness, was her sisters and mother rushing toward her.

She came to in a room of white. The faces of her family surrounded her. Among them were Mrs. Pevensie and Susan. The memory of earlier came rushing back. She had hoped it was all a dream. The presence of her family, and Peter's family, or all that was left of it, made it too real. Her eyes immediately filled with tears. She locked eyes with Susan who was crying as well.

"My husband," she muttered, "my husband is gone." Her mother squeezed her hand tightly. She nodded.

"I am so sorry," she whispered, her eyes watering as well. She saw the faces of her concerned siblings, and her father. All of their eyes were rimmed in red.

She turned her face away from them. Mrs. Pevensie looked up at her. Her eyes were the reddest yet.

"I'm...," she cried. Unable to finish her sentence she reached for the woman who had lost all of her family save one. Mrs. Pevensie took her outstretched hand. She nodded and averted her eyes.

"There is something else, dear." her mother quietly spoke.

"What else could there be?" she asked miserably.

Her parents glanced at each other. Her father shook his head, but her mother disagreed. "The doctor said she needs to know," she whispered.

"Rachel," she spoke again, "you're pregnant.

**A/N: I know that was a very sudden change of plot. But, in the books, Peter and all of his siblings except Susan die on a train. I know it's sad, and I warn you, it's going to get sadder. But it will also have a happy ending. Please review!**


	20. Author's Note

**A/N:**

**Alright, so I am working on the last chapter of the story right now. I promise it is longer than the others and that is why it is taking a while to be put up.**

**Before I put it up, I'd like to ask a favor. If you are reading the story, could you please submit a review? Especially if there are readers who I have not heard from. I want to improve my writing style and I really appreciate your feedback.**

**Please?**

**Thanks you so much, and the last chapter will be up super soon!**

**love.devil.movies.baby**


	21. Chapter 21

Drops of rain cascaded from the sky, mixing with the salt tears on Rachel's face. She had remained silent throughout the entire funeral. A quiet stream of tears fell continuously from her eyes. The weather seemed to reflect her sadness.

The world was crying with her.

The funeral had been a big ordeal. Fans of her husband's books had shown up in droves to pay their respects. Flowers and candles covered the scene where so much wreckage had been. Her home had become a shrine to an author, who in the words of radio correspondents, had "been taken too early."

He would never be forgotten. That's what they all said.

It was a lie.

They could all forget. She never would.

Half of their beds would never be vacant and cold. They would never feel the ghost of his kisses or his touch. The echo of his laughter wouldn't haunt their hallways.

Rachel stood alone now, facing the clean marble of the tombstone.

Beloved author and husband, it said. It didn't do him justice. He was so much more. Underneath this inscription was a lion, the exact same that was on the train, a symbol that had almost become her husband in his death. Flanking him were his siblings.

Rachel fell to her knees. The mud splattered her face and arms.

She held her belly and cursed God.

"How could You?" she wailed to the sky. "How dare You take him from me!" She screamed and cried herself hoarse.

She felt a warm hand grip her shoulder. She turned. Her eyes locked with Mrs. Pevensie.

The older widow lowered herself to the ground next to Rachel.

"I cursed Him too, when He took my husband from me," she said quietly, staring at the headstones of her children. "And now He has seen it fit to take my children as well." Tears slid down her face and mingled with the mud.

"But you know, these things are not for us to decide. He never gives us anything we cannot handle." Rachel turned her face away.

"Does it ever stop hurting?" she asked.

"No," was the response. "But that is because he will never truly be gone. Peter will always be a part of your life. And I know you would have it no other way. Nor would I."

Rachel and Mrs. Pevensie sat in silence for a while, two widows consumed with grief. Time passed until the sun had rolled beyond the horizon and the moon took its place. The rain slowed to a drizzle.

Mrs. Pevensie stood up and held out her hand.

"You are not in this alone," she whispered. Rachel studied her for a moment, then let Mrs. Pevensie help her up.

"Thank you," was all she could think to say.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Despite the fact that her life had collapsed around her, the world continued to turn. She lay awake again, listening to the clock tick, and willing her body to go to sleep. She wanted to fall asleep and not wake up. Life had no point now, she decided. No joy. She walked through her days as a ghost, earning sympathy from strangers, but also their isolation. She was alone in the darkness. Her family tried in vain to pull her out.

Sleep finally claimed her. It began fitfully at first, but then changed. The scene morphed from dark, foreboding woods into rolling green landscape complete with old, beautiful trees. Rachel was standing barefoot in warm sand. A wave from the crystal blue water behind her tickled her feet, startling her. Though she had never been here before, she knew exactly where she was.

Narnia.

The sound of a horse caused her to turn. What she saw took her breath away. Peter, dressed from head to toe in scarlet and gold with a jeweled crown adorning his head, swung off of the chestnut horse he rode. Behind him was a marvelous lion, enormous is size and commanding in stature. She knew at once who it was..

Aslan.

The lion's face seemed serious as it studied Rachel and her approaching husband.

"Hello wife," he greeted. Rachel ran to him, throwing herself into his arms. She chanted his name like a prayer, over and over again.

"Rachel," he said seriously. "We only have a few minutes. I've been allowed to see you because you are giving up. This is something you cannot do. Though it may seem hard right now, there is a reason for everything. Your purpose is to live Rachel. Not just for yourself, but for our children. You cannot give up."

She felt her eyes well up. "But why?"

"Shhh…" he wiped her eyes, "No more crying love. It's time to move on."

"Why can't I stay?" she asked.

"Would you deny our children the right to live? You are living for them now Rachel, you cannot give up."

"Them?"

He smiled. "Twins, a boy and a girl. Don't worry, I will never leave you. I will be there for them just as I will always be there for you. Be strong. I will see you again."

"Peter," she began as his image and the world around her began to waver. "Peter!"

He kissed her gently, "Be strong," he repeated. "Be strong."

The world she lived in came back as she opened her eyes. Be strong, he had said. She sat up slowly.

Time to live, she decided.

And she got up.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

It started off slowly. It still hurt, but she smiled through it and went on with life. Everyday she woke up, it stung a little less.

She was peeling potatoes with her mother one day. They peeled in amicable silence. Rachel was beginning to show now, her belly protruding under her blouse. She was certain that she was having twins, a fact that her family found amazing, especially when the doctor had confirmed it. The bigger her children grew inside of her, the stronger she became.

"Mom?" she asked, cradling her belly, "I need you to tell me something."

"Yes?" her mother pushed aside the bowl she filled and reached for a knife to begin chopping the peeled potatoes.

"That day you and Peter went to lunch, what did he say to you?"

Her mother stopped chopping. "He said that you were the only thing he ever remembered wanting on this earth. He said that you made him a better man than he ever thought was possible and that he would love and cherish you until the world stopped spinning and forever after that. And that I didn't need to worry because he would always take care of you…" her mother broke off, a small tear running down her face.

Rachel stepped back from the counter and wiped her eyes. "He said that?"

Her mother nodded. "He did, and I knew that you guys were going to be ok." A silence settled over the kitchen again.

"He's still taking care of me, you know," Rachel stated.

"I know honey. He promised he would," at that moment, one of the babies kicked. It was the first time it had ever happened. Rachel felt her lips form their first genuine smile in months.

It was going to be ok.

And it was.

7 months later, Rachel was a mother to the most beautiful children she had ever seen. They were just as Peter said, a boy and a girl. Their hair held the curls of their mother but somehow both children's eye shone a brilliant blue. They were two little pieces of Peter she would always have with her.

Peter Jr. and Lucy were the joy of their mother's life. They lived up to their namesakes, blossoming into energetic, opinionated and genuinely sweet people. They grew up with nothing but love, spoiled by their grandparents and their aunts and uncles, including Steve and Susan. Soon, they were joined by cousins on both their mother and father's side. So while the Pevensie family lost three children, they gained five grandchildren. Susan had transformed into a better mother than anyone could have predicted. She and Rachel had become extremely close.

When the twins were old enough to go to school, she and Susan embarked on a project together. Using the notes from Peter's old office and going off of Susan's personal experience, they decided to finish his book series. And so, the Magician's Nephew came to be published. They also wrote a story commemorating the death of their family members, The Last Battle. The last two books of the series catapulted to success.

Most importantly, they brought Rachel peace and Susan to terms with her past. They often talked about Narnia, and the certainty that one day they would be there with their loved ones. They just had life left to live.

Throughout her life, Rachel made sure her children knew all they could about their father and his siblings. She told them tales of Narnia, and even discovered a book Peter had left behind, with illustrated short stories of experiences Peter had with his siblings while ruling Narnia. The children delighted in the tales, and years later, passed them on to their children.

And so, 65 years later, Rachel found herself a grandmother, aunt, soon to be great grandmother and loved in everyway. She was sitting at home, flanked by her family. Her parents had passed away, as did Susan. Steve, who never had been far behind her in anything, passed away soon after. She sighed contently.

"Mom?" Peter asked.

"You ok?" Lucy finished. The twins had a habit of finishing each others sentences.

She smiled at them. Her youngest grandchildren were slumped on her lap, fast asleep.

"I'm fine, but I think these little ones need to get home." Lucy rose and removed her child, followed closely by Peter.

"Good night mom," they waved as they left. She watched them ago, face still tingling with their kisses.

Yes, she decided. She had lived a good life. Nearly 85 wonderful years.

She tucked herself into the bed she and her husband had once shared. She had never been with anyone else. Her friends and family had tried to set her up with scores of men. It was all in vain. No one held a candle to her husband.

She drifted off into a contented sleep. The veil of the world rolled back and for the first time in more than 60 years, she saw her husband.

"You did good honey," he spoke, reaching for her hand. "Are you ready to go?"

"Do you mean I can join you?"

He nodded. "It's time."

Beside Peter was the Lion. It appeared to be smiling at her.

She reached for his hand. The moment their fingers touched a warmth coursed through her, igniting both their bodies in a golden glow. Aslan blew warm air across her skin. She looked down at herself and gasped.

She was young as they day she had married. Her silver tresses had reverted back to chocolate brown and the wrinkles of her skin had ironed themselves smooth. Peter smiled at her.

They walked hand and hand down the beach, all the way to Cair Paravel. Lucy, Edmund, Susan and Steve smiled and waved at her. Behind them stood her parents, as well as Peter's parents. She was struck by how much he resembled his father. She waved at them then turned to her husband.

They kissed, together again.

Forever in Narnia.

**A/N: And there you have it folks. I hope you enjoyed it! Please drop a last review and many thanks to all of you who gave your feedback!**


End file.
